Strange And Beautiful
by hummelslut
Summary: Nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt. Blaine is new to McKinley and a beautiful cheerleader catches his eye. When the two are forced together, both find a strange attraction to the other. But will Kurt risk his reputation to be with Blaine? First Fanfic! R&R
1. The Beautiful Cheerleader

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first ever fanfiction. I've always wanted to write one but I was always too scared because the quality of things that people write is absolutely amazing. Anyway the cheerio!kurt, nerd!blaine thing going around on tumblr really inspired me to write something. So here it is, I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>It was Blaine's first day at McKinley High and he was unbelievably nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect as he looked up at the series of white buildings joined in a row with a huge MCKINLEY HIGH embossed over them. The school looked slightly menacing and it was with a great sense of foreboding the he entered it.<p>

Making his way to the reception area, Blaine was stunned to see so much activity in the halls as well as the startlingly obvious social divides which had been apparent from the moment he stepped into the building. This made his heart lurch as he wondered where he might be placed on the social scale as a gay and kind of geeky person. Somewhere near the bottom, he'd expect. Probably right next to the unfortunate individuals he had seen being tossed into the huge metal dumpsters outside the school this morning.

As Blaine continued down the corridor, a boy clad in a cheerleading uniform caught his eye. Blaine frowned. He hadn't even known that male cheerleaders existed. This certainly cheered him up about the prospect of this new school.

Looking at the boy more closely, his breath caught in his throat. The boy was shockingly beautiful. Blaine had never seen someone so elegant and graceful, yet so full of manliness, as the boy's well defined arms and tight fitting shirt and track pants demonstrated.

_And that ass._

Blaine's mind was suddenly full of images of himself touching that ass and squeezing it, cupping the cheeks and peppering them with soft little kisses and-

"Hey! New kid!"

Blaine shook himself of his erotic thoughts as he heard a gruff voice. He glanced up to see a tall, well built jock standing over him, holding a cup of...was it a slushy? Blaine wasn't sure but knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

He gulped and noticed that a few more guys were standing behind the tall jock.

The hallway was suddenly silent and still. Most people knew what was coming and others simply wanted to stare at the new kid.

"Welcome to McKinley nerd!"

As if in slow motion, Blaine saw the tall boy's wrist move. And then he felt it. Cold. Like a slap in the face, only worse because cold slime was dribbling down his face onto his new checked shirt and he could feel the icy wetness seeping through his chinos.

The jocks' laughter filled his ears and everyone began to talk and bustle around once more as Blaine came crashing back to reality.

"That's how we do things here," yelled a jock as the group barged passed Blaine.

Blaine looked around, humiliated, and saw that the gorgeous, chestnut-headed cheerleader, whose ass he had just been fantasising about, give him a withering look before strutting away, ass wiggling slightly as he walked.

Blaine had never felt so embarrassed. And he had messed up all chances of appearing cool and awesome to impress the beautiful cheerleader.

A hand on his shoulder disturbed his thoughts and he turned to face a giant of a guy.

"Hi new kid, what's your name?"

"Blaine."

He was surprised at how small his voice sounded.

"I'm Finn. I see you've received your first slushy facial. Yeah, don't worry we've all had them. They kind suck at first but you get used to them. Lucky for me, I'm the quarterback so I don't get them as much as the others but..."

Blaine stared at the boy as he chattered on, confused as to why a quarterback would talk to him.

"...I suppose you'll be wanting to?"

Blaine, who had not really been listening, looked at Finn, confused.

"Sorry?"

"I suppose you'll be wanting to get that gunk off you?"

"Yes actually, that would be great."

"Okay. You wait here and I'll go and ask Kurt if he's got a spare change of clothes. He always does. He likes to have lots of clothes on him. He's really into fashion and stuff so I'm sure the outfit will be stylish enough for you...I hope he'll let me borrow something. Anyways, you wait here in the boy's toilet and I'll be right back, ok?"

Blaine nodded, smiling his gratitude and wondering who on earth this _Kurt _was.

Ten minutes later, Finn was back, looking a little flustered and red in the face.

"Here you go," he said handing clothes over, "Kurt wasn't that keen on giving me them and he wanted me to tell you that if he gets them back in anything less than the pristine condition they are in now, he will personally chop off your balls and make you eat them. His words, not mine," said Finn, a little sheepishly.

Blaine forced back a laugh.

"So, who exactly is Kurt?"

"Oh he's my brother. Well...step-brother really. His dad married my mom. He's cool."

Blaine nodded. "So," he said, peeling off his soggy clothes, "what do you do around here? Apart from football, I mean."

"There's like a ton of clubs. That reminds me, what would you say to joining glee club? Do you sing? It's just we really need some new members. For Regionals, you know."

"I would love to! In my old school, I was the lead singer of the warblers-"

"Wait," Finn interrupted, "that rings a bell...oh yeah! We competed against you guys in sectionals last year! I knew I recognised you!"

"Oh my gosh! You were the New Directions. You guys were incredible!"

The two continued to discuss their glee clubs and music while Blaine dressed himself in Finn's brother's impeccably fashionable clothes. He was very surprised to see that the jeans were red Dior skinnies and the shirt was Ralph Laurent, considering the fashion he had already seen out in the corridors. Blaine came to the conclusion that Finn's brother...Kurt...must be the most fashionable person in the school. He wondered how he hadn't noticed him yet.

"So I bet you're wanting to date one of the cheerios. Those girls are super hot. I used to date Quinn, the co-captain but now I'm dating Rachel Berry. She's a bit bossy and conceited but I think I love her. So, what so you say? I could set you up with someone?"

Blaine mumbled something under his breath, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry, what?"

Blaine took a deep breath. It was time to find out if Finn was to become an actual friend.

"It's just...I'm gay so..."

"Dude, I'm totally cool with that. My brother, Kurt, he's gay too so I'm completely used to it. Living with him and all that."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, wanting to meet Kurt even more now.

"Look dude, I've gotta go to class now but I'll see you in glee club alright? It's after school in the choir room." Finn waved goodbye and rushed off.

Blaine smiled. Maybe this new school wasn't so bad. At least he had made a friend, who by the looks of it, had a very fashionable, gay brother. Blaine brushed his outfit down and put his damp clothes into his bag.

Blaine went to his locker to collect his things for class. He was just about to close the locker when someone banged their hand against the locker door next to him, making him jump. Blaine looked up. It was the beautiful cheerleader, leaning his perfectly coiffed chestnut head against the locker and fixing him with a deliciously blue stare.

"H-hi," Blaine gulped, heart banging painfully against his ribs.

The boy smirked, looking him up and down.

"So you're the one who's wearing my clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review if you think I should continue with this. Thank you dear reader!**


	2. First Encounters

Strange And Beautiful 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys! Thank you soo much for all the alerts and favourites and a special thank you to those who reviewed. :D You have no idea how happy you guys made me! So I haven't figured out yet how often I will be able to update because I have exams coming up and I am supposed to be studying but it will be at least once a week. Hopefully more!**

**Warnings: This chapter has some strong language, very light sexual content**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine gaped at the cheerleader, coming to a slow realisation.<p>

"So you're-"

"Kurt Hummel, co-captain of the Cheerios. Most popular boy in the school. Yes, that's me."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the new boy who still looked like he was in a state of shock.

"Finn's _brother?_"

"Well duh. Finn told me that you seemed smart."

"And you're gay?"

"Do you like what you see? Sorry newbie but I have a strict no dating losers policy. Or no dating at all, come to think of it."

A hurt expression came over Blaine's face as he said, "I'm not a loser."

"Oh please," Kurt snapped, scowling at Blaine, "your whole persona screams virgin."

Kurt, for his part, couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. There was something about him. He was so cute, with his unruly curls and his big trusting eyes. He looked like a lost puppy. Last year Kurt would have totally gone for him. But that was before. And this was now. And Kurt was a changed person now. He wasn't searching for love. All he wanted was a quick fuck or an awesome blow job to satisfy his urges. And boys were queuing up to give him just that. Kurt was surprised at the number of closet cases at the school. They would phone him, go on a cheap date and then Kurt would allow them to fuck him senseless against some jock's bedroom or be entangled in a sweaty mess between itchy hotel sheets. And then that was that. He would never hear from them again.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Blaine asked and Kurt had to force himself not to be touched by the innocence in Blaine's voice.

"What makes you think I'd be staring at you?" said Kurt, sassily, putting on hand on his hip and giving the boy his best bitch face.

"Because you think I'm hot."

Blaine seemed shocked at what he had just said and Kurt was even more so. Nobody talked back to Kurt Hummel. For a moment, he didn't know what to say and then his inner-bitch was back again.

"Don't be ridiculous. Nerd is not my type. You're probably a sad loser who stays holed up in his room all day doing maths and studying while some of us are out having a social life, going to parties and having friends. I bet you watch Star Trek or something all alone in your room that looks like a 40-year-old man's office. I'm going to walk away now. The only reason why I came over was to tell you to not stink up my clothes with your foul stench and to return them to me in perfect condition. But not to me personally. Being seen with you would be like social suicide. Give them to Finn or something."

And with that Kurt Hummel flounced off, his heart pounding, feeling unsettles by the cute, curly-haired new boy.

Blaine, for his part, couldn't help a wide grin spreading. Kurt was sassy and sexy and amazing. He was so turned on by the boy's little diva fit that he could feel himself half hard in Kurt's tight red pants. Not wanting to ruin them, especially after the boy's threat, Blaine decided that the best thing to do would be to pay a quick visit to the boy's toilet.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally walked into English ten minutes later, the teacher hardly batted an eyelid. Kurt Hummel was always late nowadays. Kurt dropped down onto his chair next to Santana, his best friend.<p>

"Hey Hummel. Nice of you to show. So who was it this time?"

"Huh?"

"Well you're always late for a reason. Wanky."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows at him and laughed.

"So who fucked you this time?"

"No one! I was just talking to Blaine."

"Hold up. Who's Blaine?"

"The new guy."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"That little hobbit nerd who got slushied in the hall earlier? Please. You can do so much better than that!"

"He's not that bad. Besides he's friends with my brother."

"...who is a dumb as a nail and looks like he is made of jelly. One poke at that flab and he'll pop."

"Santana!" Kurt reprimanded, slapping her on the arm, "he's my brother."

"Whatever," Santana shrugged, "but just to warn you, if you do get it on with him, we are no longer friends."

"Oh San, we were just talking. I know he's a dweeb. I'm not going to do anything with him."

"Good."

With that, the two cheerleaders went back to their work, passing each other notes and giggling every so often.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Blaine made his way to the choir room to meet the glee club for the first time and to talk to Finn about Kurt. When he entered the room, Finn hurried up to him, a huge grin on his face.<p>

"Hey man! You made it!"

"Hey," Blaine replied, "Finn...your brother...Kurt. You didn't tell me he was-"

"A cheerio. One of the most popular boys in the school?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yeah...it's hard to think of him as popular cheerio Kurt considering last year and all that went down."

"Last year?"

Blaine was intrigued.

Finn looked hesitant, as if he wanted to say something that he knew he should not be saying.

"Well let's just say that Kurt was very different last year. He was one of us, you know? And then shit went down with Karofsky and Kurt hasn't been the same since. He reinvented himself. If you ask me though, it's all a lie. At home he's just normal Kurt but at school...he's kind of..."

"A jerk?"

"Mhm."

_A hot jerk,_ Blaine would have liked to have said but Finn was Kurt's brother and that was just weird. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask Finn. Who was Karofsky? And what went down last year? And how did Kurt used to be? But he didn't want to seem too keen and overly interested in Kurt.

Mr Schuester, the glee club leader, entered the room, carrying a huge pile of music sheets and books.

"Hey guys. So first off, welcome back after the holidays and I hope you all had fantastic summer vacations. This year I hope that we can use all of our talent and work together effectively as a team to win Nationals. I believe we have a new transfer, Blaine Anderson, wanting to join glee club. He comes from the Warblers, if you can remember Sectionals last year, they were the ones that sang Hey Soul Sister."

There were several hums and nods of approval.

"SPY!" shouted a small girl, wearing a hideous blue and yellow spotted dress.

"Rachel, this is not a spy."

"That's what he's trying to make you believe, but you see, I would know...after Jesse..."

"Girl, will you just shut up," interjected a sassy girl, "we've heard it all before."

"Oh you know nothing," the ugly dress girl spat venomously, "you-"

"Alright guys. That's enough," said Mr Schuester, clapping his hands, "Now can we all listen to Blaine. Blaine, if you will."

Blaine stood in front of them all and rubbed his hands together, nervously. He cleared his throat.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm not a spy. I love Disney musicals, Harry Potter and reading. I'm going to sing I Can Go The Distance, a song from my favourite Disney movie, Hercules."

Blaine swallowed, nervous, as the introductory piano music began to play, casting a fantastically magical atmosphere in the room.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_And the crowds will cheer_

_As they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

Blaine swallowed again and looked up. The group was silent, looking at him in wonder.

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile _

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere _

_To feel like I belong_

Violins from the band kicked in as the instrumental took over and Blaine felt a wave of emotion come over him. He just wanted to prove himself, to be good enough, to be loved. And he certainly would be willing to go the distance. He felt deeply to the song and it was with a deep breath that he sang the final chorus.

_I am on my way _

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I will go most anywhere _

_To find where I belong_

The last note sounded out and Blaine breathed out, elated.

Immediately the entire club was on its feet clapping and cheering and the girl who had accused him of being a spy earlier flung herself at him, giving him a huge hug and chanting "new duet partner, new duet partner, new duet partner."

Mr Schuester clapped his hands and exclaimed, "well Blaine, I think I can safely say on the behalf of the New Directions, welcome!"

And it was the most cheerful welcome he had had all day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed dear readers :) And if you have never seen Hercules or heard the song "I Can Go The Distance", go and watch it/listen to it immediately. It's brilliant!**

**Up next: There is a bit of graphic detail and we kind of discover what happened to Kurt last year.**

**Please review or drop me suggestions on how I should take this story forward. I would love to hear your opinions and ideas. Also if someone could tell me how to do a line break that would be much appreciated :)**


	3. Hurt And Memories

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Wow you guys! I am BLOWN AWAY by the number of subscriptions to this story as well as the number of people who put this story on alert and favourited it. Thank you so much! I'm glad people are enjoying this :) Kurt has a rough time in this chapter. Poor Kurt!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Strong language, strong sexual content, mentions of non-con**

**If non-con is a trigger to you or you simply don't like reading it, I suggest you skip out the middle part.**

* * *

><p>The next few days went by smoothly for Blaine. He had washed Kurt's clothes and had given them back to Finn, careful to hand them back in absolutely pristine condition. There were literally no folds. He hadn't seen Kurt around which was disappointing but then again, it meant that there was less of a distraction. He had made friends with the New Directions, all of whom were very nice and friendly towards him. He was particularly friendly with the blonde haired boy, Sam and surprisingly Rachel, the girl who had accused him of being a spy at the beginning. All in all, Blaine was very happy with the way things had turned out but determined that he would probably be happier if he could at least see the chestnut-headed boy who had constantly been on his mind since day one.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt, on the other hand, was not happy at all. Santana had teased him so much about his defending of Blaine that all thoughts of the boy had turned into hatred and humiliation. Santana had told all of the Cheerios, much to Kurt's utter embarrassment that Kurt was infatuated with a nerd, thankfully she didn't name names but, nonetheless, this information took its toll on Kurt's outstanding reputation.<p>

It was for all of these reasons that he was currently sitting in a tine bar waiting on Kevin Davidson, a jock, to wipe away all rumours that "Kurt Hummel is in love with a nerd."

Kurt was not in love. The only feelings he now had when he thought of the curly haired, wide eyed new boy was annoyance.

Kurt thought that it would probably be best to down his entire beer before Kevin arrived, considering what his plans were, so as to not be completely aware of what he was doing or back out before he could go through with it. He saw Kevin enter the bar and a feeling of apprehension settled over him.

Kevin spotted him sitting there and grinned, making his way over to him.

"Hey Kurt, thanks for this."

Kurt shrugged and smiled.

"So do you want to dance first or...?"

Kurt shrugged again.

"Why not?" he said.

Kevin led him to the dance floor and started dancing enthusiastically. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>"Kurt you're really beautiful you know like...woah. I like your lips. They look yummy," Kevin slurred an hour later as they entered Kevin's house.<p>

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"My parents aren't here so we can go to my room?"

"Ok. After you."

Kurt followed as Kevin clambered noisily up the stairs. The moment they got into the room, Kevin slammed the door shut and whispered "_finally._"

He began to attack Kurt's lips with his, moving his mouth sloppily around Kurt's and pushing his tongue into Kurt' slightly parted mouth.

Kurt pulled back, gasping.

"No kissing."

Kevin shrugged and instead pushed Kurt against his door, pressed himself to him so that they were even closer and attacked his neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin. Kurt moaned as he felt his arousal in his pants, the material tightening.

Kevin fumbled at Kurt's shirt buttons and tore the shirt off, revealing Kurt's pale, almost translucent, but toned, torso.

He let out a hungry growl and then proceeded to rip off his own shirt as well as his pants and boxers. He hooked his fingers round Kurt's waistband and pulled down until the smaller boy's erection sprang up.

Kevin hungrily grabbed Kurt's dick and stoked it a few times, in a long lazy motion, He then proceeded to cup Kurt's balls, applying a slight tightening pressure to them. Kurt groaned as he felt a hot weight in his balls and his dick gave a particularly pleasurable twitch.

Kevin stood, panting as he eyed Kurt and Kurt closed his eyes, momentarily dizzy when he suddenly felt a sharp pain as Kevin entered him without warning or preparation. He yelped, eyes watering and gripped the door which he was pushed against. It hurt. It _fucking_ hurt.

Kevin, thinking that Kurt was shouting out in pleasure, slid himself out of Kurt and then thrusted himself back in ten times harder.

"Oh Kurt! You're so tight. You're such a good little slut!" Kevin cried, throwing his head back.

_You're such a good little slut._

His words hit Kurt like a slap to the face and Kurt was back there. Back in Karofsky's room begging him not to do it. But of course, he did.

Kurt remembered afterwards, curled up on the floor, naked and trembling and covered in semen, Karofsky had whispered in his ear, "You're such a good little slut."

Shuddering at the memory, tears began to slip down Kurt's face.

"Stop," he whimpered, "please."

Kevin was oblivious and continued thrusting in and out, making Kurt' whole body shudder. The sickening slap of skin on skin and the way that his body continued to tingle with pleasure made him feel physically sick and he felt bile rise up in his throat as the graphic memories, which had been so carefully locked away, began to resurface.

"Stop!" he said, more loudly, attempting to extract Kevin from himself.

Kevin froze, gaped wordlessly and then slowly pulled himself out of Kurt, visibly coming down from his high of ecstasy.

Kurt breathed a sigh of pure relief. He was so thankful that Kevin had listened and had not continued. He let out a thick sob.

"Umm Kurt? Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded, still sobbing softly.

"Was it bad or something?"

"N-no. It was just-just..." Kurt sniffed, "nevermind. This was a mistake. I-I have to go."

Kevin looked disappointed but didn't protest.

"Fine," he said," I'm gonna go to the bathroom to care of this."

He pointed at his still erect member and shuffled off. Kurt quickly shoved all his clothes back on before Kevin could come back.

* * *

><p>"So how was last night with Kevin?"<p>

Kurt winced inwardly.

"Fine."

Santana smiled, looking satisfied. "Great. I'm glad that you're back to your usual self. I've been really worried for your social rep."

Kurt grunted and put his head in his arms.

Becky Johnson entered the classroom and cleared her throat loudly.

"Excuse me, Miss Sylvester says that she wants to speak to Kurt Hummel in her office. Now."

Kurt frowned and got up. People were staring at him, but instead of it making him feel awesome as usual, it just made him feel incredibly vulnerable and uneasy.

* * *

><p>"Porcelain, sit down."<p>

Kurt took a seat, glaring at Blaine, who, for some reason, was sitting in the seat next to him, looking bemused at the nickname.

"Why am I here Miss Sylvester? And why is _he_ here?"

"I was just about to ask that myself," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"The reason why I have summoned you to my office, dear Porcelain, is because it has come to my attention that you are failing English and Calculus and I simply cannot have a failure on my squad. The last time I had a failure on my squad, do you know what I did to her?"

Kurt shrugged.

Sue Sylvester leaned forward, " Not only did I expel her from the Cheerios but I also set fire to all the clothes she owned. Now Porcelain, I know how much you love your clothes and your reputation and I must admit, I have soft spot for you, which is why I asked Bow Tie here to tutor you and help you pass, I do not want to see another F from you. Got it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Now get out of my office."

Kurt and Blaine walked out into the corridor.

"Phew. That was possibly the scariest five minutes of my life," Blaine said, letting out a shaky breath.

"You get used to her. She's really not so bad."

"Whatever you say. So are we...I mean...do you want to do it? Because it kinda looks like you have to..."

Kurt , once again felt touched by this boy. His thoughtfulness and his cute hesitant way of saying things.

"I guess so."

"We could go to my house?" Blaine said eagerly. "Today after school?"

"Fine, But do you mind...umm...waiting until everyone leaves?"

"So that nobody sees us together," Blaine guessed, "sure thing."

"Well...I...thank you, Blaine."

Blaine felt shivers run through his body. It was the first time Kurt had said his name and it sounded _so sexy_ coming out of his mouth.

"So, see you later?"

Kurt nodded and then turned on his heel, marching down the corridor.

Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pheww finished. I hope you guys don't kill me for what happened to Kurt. :L**

**Tell me what you thought and drop me reviews.**

**Thank you for reading, dears. Until next time...**


	4. At Blaine's House

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so so much to all those who reviewed, alerted and favourite this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying this. And keep the reviews coming. There is nothing more motivational and inspirational than hearing from you guys. :)**

**And now for chapter 4...Blaine and Kurt finally meet up and talk. What will happen?**

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the end of school and the corridors were immediately swarming with students eager to get home. True to his word Blaine sat outside on a bench waiting for Kurt to come and join him once the halls were clear.<p>

Ten minutes later Blaine spotted the chestnut headed cheerleader heading his way. They greeted each other and Blaine led Kurt to his car.

The ride to Blaine's house wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Blaine had

his iPod plugged into the car sound system and offered Kurt the role of choosing what songs to play.

To his surprise and delight, blackbird began to play softly and even more surprising and delightful was that Kurt decided to join in with the song.

It was all Blaine could do not to crash the car as Kurt's angelic soprano soared over the notes with ease, almost as if he were the blackbird. Kurt's voice was..._stunning_. It was so full of life and when he sang, Blaine saw a whole new side to him. It was almost as if he was seeing Kurt's vulnerability whereas at school he couldn't have been any cooler. Blaine understood what Finn meant when he said that outside school Kurt was just Kurt. And he was growing to love the outside school Kurt...not that he didn't find popular cheerio Kurt super hot. It was just different.

Kurt noticed that Blaine was much different outside school as well and he took the opportunity to study him in greater detail. Blaine was wearing a plain white t-shirt today which hugged his body in all the right places and Kurt was prepared to bet that the body underneath it was muscular and lithe. Somehow this excited him. His curls were slightly messy. It looked like he had raked his hands through his hair a couple of times. Suddenly Kurt was picturing himself raking his hands through Blaine's hair and feeling the soft luscious curls. And Blaine's _lips_. They looked so kissable. Kurt would run his Tongue over them and bite them, taste them...and his soft tanned neck, Kurt wanted to-

Kurt shook himself. This was _Blaine_. Nerdy, socially awkward, dorky Blaine. But why did the boy make him feel so uneasy? Kurt wasn't so quick witted when the

boy was around. And he kept making him have...thoughts.

"So this is it," Blaine announced, pointing at a tall tower-like house.

_Wow_, Kurt thought, _Blaine's parents must be absolutely loaded._

"Are your parents in?"

Blaine shook his head, his brown eyes suddenly clouding over

"They're on a business trip. I've got the house to myself this week," he said, trying to sound happy.

Kurt did not pursue the matter.

Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt's hand in order to lead him through the house. Kurt felt shocked.

Blaine's hand was in his. Kurt wanted to pull away but didn't. Their hands fitted so well together, almost as if they were designed for each other.

Blaine, himself, was surprised at his boldness. He was a very touchy feely person, sure, but he had never acted that way around someone he had just met. Kurt was different. And his hand had kind of acted of its own accord. No matter, Kurt's hand was still in his. He didn't care about anything else.

They went upstairs to Blaine's room.

Kurt was finding it difficult being with Blaine like this in an almost friendly way. It wasn't what he was used to. Being at a guy's house only meant one thing for him. Sex.

As Kurt and Blaine stepped into Blaine's bedroom, Kurt half expected Blaine to spin him round and slam him against the wall. His memory was still fresh from Kevin the night before and he kept having awful flashbacks to last year. It was funny how Kurt had physically been damaged, yet it was his heart that had taken the brunt of the beating. He felt himself incapable of loving, his trust in people completely gone, with the exception of his dad and maybe Finn and Carole too. He wasn't ready for the emotional stuff. He doubted he ever would be. But sex was fine. Sex didn't mean anything. It was just fun - a light relief.

"Kurt?"

"_Huh_?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Blaine was looking at him concernedly, frowning slightly.

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I just...spaced out. What were you saying?"

Blaine wanted to question him further but decided against it. Besides, he had a whole bunch of questions he had which he would ask later.

"I was saying we should probably start calculus first because that's your weakest subject."

"Yes I agree."

Kurt looked around Blaine's room while Blaine went to his desk to retrieve his notes. There was a huge Harry potter poster over his bed and many other Disney posters scattered around the Walls. Blaine was obviously a fan of Disney musicals, Kurt thought, happily. He examined Blaine's wardrobe and was pleased to spot several of his favourite designers' clothes. The clothes Blaine owned were not necessarily the clothes that Kurt himself would wear, but they were cute nonetheless. And then...high up on a shelf...Kurt spotted...

"You read Vogue?" he asked, excitedly.

"Yeah!" Blaine said, enthusiastically, "I'm pretty sure I've read every single issue!"

"Oh my gosh me too!"

Kurt began to talk at top speed about his favourite designers and fashion trends and Blaine was on the exact same wavelength, more often than not agreeing with Kurt about a certain fashion disaster or awesome designer.

The two carried on talking for quite some time, managing to move from fashion to childhood stories to the subject of movies and Disney musicals. They both discovered that Hercules was their favourite Disney movie. Kurt's close second was Anastasia whereas Blaine's was the Lion King. They talked about music preferences and bands and then the opportunity arose for Blaine to find out the things that he had been dying to know.

"...I was actually part of the glee club last year."

"Oh? Are you good at singing? Why did you quit?"

Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable and shifted around, regretting that he had brought up last year.

"I'm ok at singing. Last year I-I had different interests, like singing and dancing...and then I was offered the spot on the cheerios as co-captain and it was too good an offer to refuse. So I quit."

"Was the glee club upset?"

"They understood."

Kurt was now looking slightly pissed off.

_Oops_, Blaine thought, _but maybe one more question can't hurt._

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

Kurt looked lost in his thoughts, his glasz eyes had taken on a stunning shade of minty grey. They literally took Blaine's breath away.

"Who's Karofsky?"

Kurt froze, shocked. It was silent for a few moments. Then-

"Who told you about Karofsky?"

Kurt's voice was cold and steely. If he had shouted he probably would have sounded less scary

"F-Finn mentioned him."

Kurt got up from where he was sitting and grabbed his coat, humiliation burning in his eyes.

"Kurt! Don't go! I was just-"

"I don't care Blaine! You have no idea how _humiliating_ this is for me. Finn had no right to tell you that! N-nobody was supposed to kn-know!"

Tears were streaming down Kurts face but he still looked beautiful. He was always beautiful.

"K-Kurt I don't-"

"No Blaine! I can't do this. This...this was a huge mistake. Just...please I am begging you don't talk to me again. Just-"

A sob rose in Kurt's throat. Blaine felt his heart break and rushed over to Kurt's side, attempting to wrap an arm round his shoulders, to comfort him, but Kurt shrugged away, flinching, and ran from the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

He had left his scarf.

Blaine picked it up and held it to his cheek, breathing in Kurt's scent and whispering his name.

* * *

><p>Finn and Burt were watching TV when the front door burst open and Kurt came into the house, sobbing and immediately ran to his room.<p>

"What do you think-"

"I'll go and sort it," Burt said, rising from his chair and heading down to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh. Angst. (Yay) I just love angst so much.**

**To all those reviewers who asked if klaine was going to get together. OF COURSE they are. I just need to build up the tension for a while but it should be fairly soon...like in the next 4 or 5 chapters.**

**Also to the anon who asked if karofsky is in prison...I hope he is. I haven't really thought that through yet but probably.**

**Anyways, thank you so much dear readers and REVIEW. Tell me what you thought, things that I could improve, things that you want to happen? I am very open to suggestions ;)**


	5. Thoughts

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is a really short one. But there's going to be drama coming soon and kissing and ANGST! So stay tuned...**

* * *

><p>Kurt threw himself down onto his bed, sobbing and beating his fists against the wall in front of him.<p>

He hated it. He hated everything. He hated who he was now. He hated what had been done to him. It wasn't fair. He was so angry but so tired at the same time.

It had to stop.

"How do I make it stop?" Kurt muttered to himself.

It was so hard. His life was ruled by what happened to him last year. He had turned into a superficial cheerleader and had erased his identity as fabulous Kurt Hummel who got picked on, thrown in dumpsters..._raped._ But even though so many bad things had happened to him when he was himself, at least he had the pride of saying that he was himself. Now he was simply a shell of himself, worn down by the acidic words being thrown at him throughout his years on this earth.

Darkness clouded his mind as he suddenly had a dreadful thought. He could end himself. It was the perfect solution.

But no sooner had he had this thought, than his father appeared in the doorway, worry etched on his face.

He could never do that to his dad. He cared about him too much.

"Hey kiddo," Burt said, walking over to Kurt and sitting down on his bed, "what's got you all upset?"

Kurt rubbed at his wet eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"N-nothing."

"Oh come on Kurt, you don't seriously think I'm dumb enough to think that this," he gestured to Kurt's teary face and clenched fists, "is nothing. I know you. I know you close up and push people away when things get tough, but I'm your dad, Kurt. You can tell me anything. Alright?"

Kurt nodded.

"I-it's just hard," Kurt said, starting to cry again.

"I know that Kurt, I know," Burt said gently, stroking Kurt's messy hair back from his forehead."No one said that it was going to be easy. It's not easy for me either, knowing that you go out late on your own, with no protection. Knowing that the.._lowlife_ who attacked you is in jail doesn't change things. I'm still scared for you."

"Finn told someone."

"What?"

"F-Finn told Blaine that I was raped."

"No, Finn wouldn't do that. He knows that you don't want people to know."

"W-well he did."

Burt looked angry.

"I'm gonna have word with him. He can't go around telling."

"Mhm."

"Come here."

Burt reached out for his son and wrapped him in his arms, holding Kurt's head to his chest.

"It's gonna get better, Kurt, I swear it will."

* * *

><p>The next day at school Blaine had all intention of going up to Kurt outright and refusing to not speak to him. He had to give him his scarf back anyways and there was still all that tutoring to do. Kurt would be less than pleased if he lost his space in the cheerios.<p>

Blaine could not help wondering what it was that Karofsky had done to Kurt. Whatever it was, it had affected him really badly. Maybe Karofsky had beaten him up or something. The thought made his fists clench in anger, as a boiling rage burned up in the pit of his stomach. How could anyone want to hurt beautiful..._amazing_ Kurt. He had been surprised at how well they had gotten on. He had so much in common with the boy.

Blaine wanted answers.

He _needed_ answers to figure Kurt out.

Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt wasn't in school that day, or the day after, or the next day.

He wondered if it was because of him. He wondered if he was ill. Blaine even asked Finn, but he didn't really seem to know himself, mumbling something about "upset" and "tired."

When he finally saw him on Friday, he looked bad. Still beautiful, of course, but not as composed and put together as he usually was. Under his eyes were dark shadows and his skin was far too pale. He looked like he hadn't slept for days and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

Blaine approached him but Kurt spotted him, avoided eye contact and turned down a different corridor. Not giving up, Blaine followed him, eager to speak to him or at least give him his scarf back.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!"

He ran up to the cheerleader and gently touched his shoulder.

Kurt flinched and turned around, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"I told you not-"

"Not to speak to you. I know. But Kurt, I-I want to speak to you. I have to explain. And I also have something of yours that I need to give back."

Kurt took a step back and said, "look, Finn told me what he said to you about K...about Karofsky. It's fine. I just overreacted. But I don't think we should talk again."

"But Kurt. We were getting on so well. I know I'm not as cool as you and whatever but can we at least still do the tutoring? You need it anyway."

Kurt looked indecisive and wrung his hands together, biting his lip. He could not risk spending more time with Blaine. He could not risk feelings.

_But those eyes._

Those big brown eyes of Blaine's were looking at him, in a puppy-like expression, sparkling with hope and possibilities.

Kurt's resolve broke.

"Ok," he whispered, "just a couple of tutoring sessions."

Blaine's face lit up, a huge smile gracing his lips.

"Oh! And before I forget, here's your scarf. You left it at mine."

"Thank you."

"See you later Kurt!"

Blaine waved and walked away.

Kurt held his scarf to his nose and inhaled. It smelled of Blaine. Manly, sexy.

Delicious.

"Blaine," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that short one. As I said there will be lots of excitement to come. Thanks again so much to everyone who favourited and alerted to this story. That is what motivated me to right. So keep it coming and keep the reviews coming.**

**UP NEXT: Kurt and Blaine are getting friendlier...they might even kiss. :O**

**I'll try and update ASAP**


	6. The Kiss

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo homies! Thanks again for the reviews and alerts and favourites and keep 'em coming! The more reviews I get, the longer and better the chapters will be :) This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: A few F-bombs, **_**very**_** light sexual content, oh and a KLISS! Yaaay!**

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been more happy for a Friday lunchtime in his life because this Friday lunchtime, he would be getting to spend more time with the most beautiful man he had ever set his eyes upon.<p>

He went to the deserted English classroom, waiting for Kurt to arrive. He was half-persuaded that Kurt would change his mind, despite his earlier promise that he would be there.

The boy was a puzzle, a mystery. So far, Blaine only knew six things about him: he had an amazing voice, he liked fashion, he liked Disney, he used to be in the glee club, Finn was his step-brother and something bad had happened last year with a boy named Karofsky, which had forever scarred him. Yes, Blaine thought, Kurt was a mystery. But he was growing to love the mystery.

At ten past, Kurt showed up, a bit more colour back in his cheeks and his eyes fiery. He threw his bag down onto the desk and sat down with a huff.

"You have no idea how long it took me to shake off the Cheerios."

Blaine laughed; glad to see Kurt not looking so miserable anymore.

"I ended up telling them that I had to go to the dentist."

"That's a rubbish excuse."

"Hey! It's the best I could think of at the time, ok?"

Blaine smirked and Kurt hit his arm lightly. It was the first time that Kurt had initiated any physical contact between them and Blaine inwardly squealed and did a victory dance.

"So," Kurt leaned forward, "can we forget last week and just start from scratch. I-I'm embarrassed that I broke down like that and...well...can we just start over and forget that it ever happened?"

Blaine leaned forward as well, putting himself and Kurt within kissing distance.

"Of course. But if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here. I've been told that I'm quite a good listener and advice giver."

"By who? Your non-existent friends?" Kurt said, scornfully. He then gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh my God! I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry. Ok. Let's start over starting from now."

Blaine just chuckled and smiled fondly as Kurt blushed and facepalmed. He really was adorable as well as sexy as hell. Could those two things even go together?

The two boys continued to chatter amicably and swept through the calculus problems that Kurt had been having trouble with. Kurt was actually really bright, managing to pick the techniques up quickly and apply them. Kurt explained that the reason that he was failing was because he had missed so much class time throughout the year, that there was too much to catch up on and that he had simply not had enough time to learn it all.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Kurt would meet Blaine every Friday lunchtime, where they would, more often than not, just sit and chat.<p>

Kurt found himself looking forward to these meetings each time. There was just something about Blaine that put him at ease. Blaine was not judgemental and he hardly knew anything about him. Not to mention that Blaine leaning over him to check his answers was super hot.

Kurt knew that he was falling for Blaine. And falling _hard_. He still put on his popular cheerio front when around him but, often found himself acting natural, able to joke and goof around with him. Beneath his mask of insecurity, he was just a boy who wanted to love and to be loved. He was still having issues with the whole trust thing but with Blaine, everything was easier.

Feelings were involved. And for the first time, this didn't scare Kurt too much. He felt a strong thirst for Blaine. He wanted to touch Blaine, be intimate with Blaine, watch Blaine enter him and slowly and gently make love to him. _He wanted to._ But surprisingly, the thought of physical intimacy with him, was the thing that scared Kurt. For so long, sex was just meaningless and easy; a faceless string of popular guys in hotel rooms. But the idea of sex actually _meaning _something and being used as a way to show love to someone or to connect with another person...that scared Kurt shitless.

These thoughts were all hypothetical though. Kurt wasn't even sure if Blaine was interested in him in that way. Sure, he was often flirty with Kurt during tutoring sessions, but Kurt had always assumed that it was just the Kurt Hummel charm which was bedazzling Blaine, as it did with most of the boys in the school. To Blaine, he was probably a pretty face and a hot body. Nothing more.

Kurt shook himself. He needed to get to the empty English classroom where Blaine would be waiting for him. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the bell ringing and the students filing out of the classroom. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kurt made his way to Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Blaine greeted Kurt enthusiastically as he entered the room.

"Urgh."

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, taking in Kurt's slightly grumpy expression on his face.

"I have these amazing prada skinny jeans and yesterday, I couldn't fit into them. I've been going around the whole day wishing that I was wearing them. My ass must've gotten bigger or something!"

Kurt pulled a revolted face while Blaine immediately felt his gaze being drawn to Kurt's perfectly rounded ass, which looked particularly good in the tight material which was stretched over it. He was just so _fascinated_ by it. It seems like a very distant possibility that he would ever actually get to touch it, but a dream was a dream. Kurt's ass was a dream.

"...Umm Blaine?"

Blaine snapped out of it.

"Were you...erm...were you just staring at my ass?"

Blaine flushed bright red and groaned. Slowly...he nodded.

"Good," said Kurt in a sultry voice, "because I've been wanting to do this all week."

He leaned forward so that he and Blaine were tantalisingly close and carefully captured Blaine's lips with his.

_Oh my God, oh my God. I'm kissing Kurt Hummel,_ Blaine thought as Kurt's soft lips moved with his.

His lips tasted delicious, sort of like strawberries and they were so soft and wet and _oh my God._

Kurt deepened the kiss and Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's face, brushing at the soft skin and holding them even closer together.

Kurt broke the kiss off, gasping for breath.

"Mmm...I liked that very much. Do you mind if I-?"

"Oh please, be my guest!" Blaine all but shouted.

Kurt leaned towards him again and this time the kiss was more desperate and passionate. Blaine felt Kurt' tongue flick out and he opened his mouth to allow Kurt entrance and suddenly Kurt's delicious tongue was doing the rounds of his mouth, exploring him and tasting him.

Kurt moved himself closer. He was now off his chair and practically sitting of Blaine's lap, straddling him. He was very aware that the only thing separating their cocks was the thin material of their trousers. This aroused Kurt and he was pleased to feel Blaine's growing erection in between his legs.

Feeling the urge to finally touch Blaine's hair, he pulled his fingers through Blaine's unruly curls and almost gasped at the feel of his soft hair. It was heavenly. Blaine broke away from the kiss this time, but only to attach his lips to Kurt's neck. Kurt groaned as Blaine buried his head into the crook of his neck, sucking and biting at the skin, trying to make a hickey. Kurt yanked at Blaine's hair to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

Once Blaine had finished putting his mark on Kurt, he drew away, admiring Kurt's kiss-swollen lips, glistening with moisture, and his now slightly pink neck, where every inch of his skin had been kissed and adored.

"Fuck Blaine..."

Kurt let out an annoyed growl and threw himself back at Blaine, wrapping his arms round him, bringing them even closer together if that was possible and fiddling incessantly with Blaine's locks.

"...Been wanting to touch your hair for ages," Kurt whispered against Blaine's open mouth.

Blaine suddenly felt Kurt's hands sliding beneath his shirt, touching his chest and rubbing his nipples in between his fingers. Blaine swore under his breath, throwing his head back and kissed Kurt hard and sloppily, their teeth clanking together.

After several minutes of pleasure, the two tore themselves apart to catch their breaths.

Kurt shifted back, realising that he was practically cutting off Blaine's air supply by leaning so heavily on him. He was still very aware that both he and Blaine were _extremely_ hard, as displayed by the huge bulge in Blaine's pants and his own uncomfortable tightness in his.

But they had to cool off. Kurt didn't want to end up getting caught doing something inappropriate in school.

"Well," Kurt chuckled, a little embarrassed. What do you say to someone when you make out with him for ten minutes on a whim? Except had it been a whim? Kurt was pretty sure he's wanted to kiss Blaine for ages,

Blaine was looking at Kurt, wide eyed and stunned, "that was..._amazing_."

Kurt leaned into Blaine but this time, it was to give him a quick chaste kiss.

"You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed and mumbled something quietly.

"What did you say?"

Kurt blushed a deeper shade of crimson as his blue eyes met Blaine's brown ones.

"I said you're as sexy as fuck."

Blaine winked and said flirtily, "I'm not the only one."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his and smiled at him, staring deep into his eyes.

"I'm so happy we did this."

"Me too, Kurt, " Blaine said, stroking Kurt's impossibly soft cheek, "I'm so so happy."

* * *

><p>And the two boys weren't the only happy ones. Jacob Ben Israel was extremely happy that he had walked by the deserted English classroom when he did. <em>This is going to cause such a scandal,<em> he thought to himself. _This is absolutely going to ruin Hummel's reputation at this school._ He took a few sneaky shots of the couple on his phone and stalked off.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun. Dun. Dun...This has probably been my favourite chapter yet! I loved writing this. Do tell me what you thought or ask me questions or something. I love hearing from you guys. It makes my life! **

**Love you all and please review!**

**UP NEXT: Angst (yay!), Blaine is a bit mean but you'll see why soon enough...**


	7. The Next Day

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG guys! I love you all so much! Thank you for your reviews, we're now at 31. I really enjoyed reading your thoughts on what was going to happen next. Keep them coming and whoever posts the 40****th**** review will be given a sneak peek of the next chapter! **

**Warnings: some strong(ish) language, angst, and Blaine may seem like a dick in this one but it will all be explained in time**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 7...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt made his way to school with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Even though he and Blaine were keeping their relationship under wraps, he was so excited to see the boy and maybe share a few steamy kisses with him at lunch or at break.<p>

He didn't want to tell the whole school that he and Blaine were together though. He couldn't risk going back down that route. He loved the feeling of security he had due to his reputation. All the guys wanted him and all the girls wanted to be like him. He had respect. If he suddenly announced that he was dating the nerdy new kid, he would be in a dumpster or slammed up against a locker or...in a hospital bed within minutes. He really liked Blaine. He would just prefer the best of both worlds.

When he set foot into school with Finn, the smile slid off his face and he could immediately tell that something was wrong. The halls went quiet momentarily and then filled with whispers. Unsettled Kurt continued down the corridor, when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. His heart started thumping wildly in his chest, fearing the worst, but it was just Blaine.

"Morning Kurt"

Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the lips and then hugged him tightly.

Kurt giggled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hi to you too."

"So," Blaine said, grinning at Kurt, "to start your day off with something awesome, I got you these."

Blaine picked up the bouquet of flowers which were on the desk behind him.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed clutching Blaine to him tightly, "thank you so much! You really are something special, you know that. People are wrong about you."

Blaine just grinned.

"I should go. But," Blaine kissed Kurt fully on the lips, "I'll miss you."

"Me too," Kurt said as Blaine wandered off.

* * *

><p>Kurt was going to have to rethink his best of both worlds plan because at the moment he would probably give up his reputation for Blaine. Blaine was so worth it. He was sweet, caring, <em>hot<em>. He was everything Kurt needed. And he wasn't like most of the boys in this school who just wanted a quick shag and a bit of play. Blaine actually cared. And Kurt really _really _liked him.

Anyway at the moment Kurt wasn't even sure what his reputation was anymore.

People had been whispering all day and Kurt was starting to get sick of it. Santana had ignored him when he had said hey and the Cheerios, who were usually so friendly and nice to him, just giggled when they passed him. Kurt was beginning to think that something was very, very wrong.

"Hey San! Santana!"

Kurt ran after her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her round to face him.

"What's going on?" he hissed, "why's everyone so weird today?"

Santana scoffed at him and then taking in his blank expression, grew serious, frowning.

"You seriously don't know?"

Kurt shook his head, biting his lip.

"Well I suggest you ask your darling Blainey Wainey."

Kurt's heart sank. Surely this meant...that Santana knew about him and Blaine. Did the whole school know? Kurt felt like _crying_ as a hundred different emotions swept through him.

This was a disaster! This was not at all how Kurt had planned on handling his relationship with Blaine. Everything was so new and vivid with Blaine. This was too soon. He didn't think he could handle it. He had been thrown in at the deep end and he just wanted to get back to what he knew. He couldn't be the bullied Kurt from last year. He just couldn't deal with that right now.

He took a deep breath. He had to make things right.

"San, whatever you heard is a load of shit. I'm just with Blaine to get in his pants. It means nothing."

The words physically pained him to say but he knew that he had to do it. Not only for himself, but for Blaine as well. If Kurt turned into a complete wreck, Blaine was the one who would suffer.

"I knew it Hummel! There's no way you'd actually like that nerd!"

Kurt forced himself to laugh, but stumbled to the side when he felt someone push past him.

Oh shit.

_Fuck._

It was Blaine.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he excused himself and set off after Blaine in a run, following him into a deserted classroom.

"Blaine, Blaine...I'm sorry. Let me explain," Kurt whimpered, going up to Blaine and grabbing his hand.

"Please, _please_ let me explain about what you heard..."

Blaine stayed silent, his brown eyes shimmering with tears.

"Blaine, please say something."

Blaine cleared his throat and wriggled his hand out of Kurt's grip. He took a step back, glaring at Kurt.

"So it's true, what they've been saying. I didn't want to believe them but I guess it's true. You just confirmed it. How long were you going to wait before you told me?"

"Blaine, it's not what you think...it's-"

"Don't fuck with me Kurt!" Blaine shouted. Kurt flinched and fell silent. "I refuse to be your play thing. Be mean to me, fine, but don't lead me on. That's just cruel. You can't just use people like that! I heard about what you did to _Karofsky_ last year...and-"

"W-_what_?"

"You heard me. I know _everything_. Jacob told me all about you. You've had sex with pretty much every guy in the school. You wanted a perfect record and I was the only one left who hadn't given it up to you! Everything between us has been a-a_ lie_. I thought-"

"Blaine! I-"

Blaine dismissed him, pretending that he hadn't even spoken.

"I thought that what we had was real. Heck, Kurt, I-I really _liked_ you. And you...you've been using me this whole time."

Tears spilled out of Blaine's eyes now and he let out an anguished little sob. Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand but Blaine stepped back further.

"I'm _s-sorry_. I-I know it looks bad right now and y-you heard me say some stuff...but Blaine, you can't believe any of tha-"

"_No_ Kurt. Don't try and play the victim. I heard you loud and clear, you're playing me and I don't want to be a part of it any longer."

He stared at Kurt for a while and then spoke softly,

"And the worst part is, for a while, I thought you actually liked me back...guess I was wrong."

Blaine looked at Kurt, sorrow in his eyes and then flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as Blaine was gone, Kurt allowed himself to break. He fell to the ground, put his head in his hands and wept, feeling his heart split in two.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaak... I felt bad having to write this. Don't hate Blaine!**

**Remember to review and the 40****th**** reviewer will get a sneak peek of the next chapter...**

**Until next time...**


	8. An Ultimatum

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! First of all I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I have exams so I've been rather busy. Second, you have no idea how much I LOVE you all right now! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. We're at 48 right now, I'll update when we reach 60. Also there have been over 150 favourites and alerts to this story...just WOW. Way to make a girl happy :)**

**Also, one last thing. IMPORTANT. I have a task for you guys. If you review can you drop me song suggestions because I need a really meaningful, lovely song for next chapter...for reasons. Please do it!**

**Warnings: There's some language, mentions of rape**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I kissed a nerd and I liked it. Read all about it"<p>

Jacob Ben Israel stood at the entrance to the school selling his latest edition of the school gossip paper. Students were walking in and buying it as they went. Then, ten seconds later, there would be a loud gasp and then that person would be rushing over to tell their friends and show them the pictures that Jacob had taken. _Yes,_ Jacob thought, _this issue was his biggest success yet_. By 9am, most students had heard about the scandal or seen the pictures.

He was grinning smugly and there were only about three papers left. He groaned when Sue Sylvester walked in, eyed the papers and then grabbed him, dragging him to her office.

"Sit down."

She dumped Jacob onto the chair opposite her and took a seat in her chair of power.

"Why is my sweet Porcelain sucking face with the new kid?"

"It seems that you are the last to know. I was walking past an English classroom yesterday when I heard some...interesting...noises. I went to see what it was and saw Kurt Hummel getting his mack on with the new kid. It was too good a scandal to ignore."

Sue Sylvester looked like she wanted to slap him.

"You stupid afro fool! Do you realise that you have just tainted a reputation that has taken work and pain to uphold. And by that I mean the cheerios...not porcelain."

She fisted Jacob's shirt menacingly, glaring at him and said in a low, threatening voice, "You are going to break Porcelain and Bow Tie up, you hear me? You are going to feed Bow Tie some lies and you're going to make Porcelain look bad. Bow Tie will accuse Porcelain of travesties that he didn't do and Porcelain will realise that feelings are dangerous and all that crap and he will never try anything of this nature again. I knew I should've gone with someone uglier to tutor him. He can't keep his hands to himself."

Her face was right up in Jacob's as she spat out, "Now get out of my office."

Jacob left, shaking slightly but excited at the same time. Excited at the prospect of shaking things up further with Kurt and Blaine and excited that Kurt Hummel was about to get a good dose of what was coming to him. He had never liked Hummel and if he wasn't so popular, he would have been more vocal about it. Jacob remembered a time when Kurt Hummel wasn't popular at all...At that time, everyone knew his name but for the wrong reasons. He used to be "Fag" and "Homo"..._Kurt Homo_. He was pushed into lockers all of the time, beaten up. But now Kurt had made himself into a new person. He was the school slut, instead of being beaten up, he sucked cock. Probably to ensure that he wouldn't get beaten up. He dressed provocatively and won the hearts and respect of the football team. And once you had the respect of the football team, you were good to go.

It didn't mean that everyone had forgotten last year though. Or forgotten Karofsky. Nobody had really known what had happened but Karofsky had certainly done something bad enough to end himself up in prison. There were many rumours that he had raped Kurt or that Kurt had tried to kiss him and he had gotten violent, understandably. Jacob didn't know which to believe but he knew that he could use the incident as a way to convince Blaine that Kurt was nothing but a dirty whore.

Chuckling to himself, he began his hunt for the new boy.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt again. He knew that there was a connection between them and he was starting to think that Kurt really did like him. I mean, who kisses someone like that and claims to feel nothing? It had been <em>amazing<em> and _sensual _and Blaine just felt a huge desire to rip Kurt's tight fitting clothes off him and take him right there, in the school.

Things had been very odd all day. Odder than usual, anyway. He normally got disdaining looks from everyone, as if he was a piece of crap under their shoes...but today...some people were almost looking at him with a kind of strange reverence. Not the football team, of course, or the cheerios. They all just muttered darkly whenever they passed him.

To make things even weirder, a boy who he had never talked to before came up to him, concern and sympathy on his face.

"Hey Blaine, is it? Sorry about what happened."

Blaine looked at the afro kid questioningly.

"What happened?"

"You're new here so I'm gonna be a friend and tell you outright. The whole school knows about you and Kurt. "

Blaine immediately felt relief flood through him. This meant that he and Kurt wouldn't have to hide. This meant that they could truly be together. However, Jacob continued to speak.

"We've all been there...all the guys, I mean. He just wants to get in your pants; Blaine...the guy is incapable of feelings. He's already had sex with half the school for Christ's sake!"

The relief vanished. No way. No way would Kurt be with him just for sex. They talked, they connected, they-

"No. Kurt wouldn't do that. Kurt likes me."

"Blaine, I know. It may seem that way but I can assure you that right now he is denying that he likes you. He is probably gloating to his cheerio friends that he got a bit of action yesterday. You mean nothing to him. You were just the only guy in the school that he hadn't slept with yet! Well, besides his brother and the glee guys...but they don't really count anyway."

A nagging doubt lodged in Blaine's mind. Surely not. Kurt wouldn't sleep with half the school. He was better than that. So what if he cared about his reputation, Blaine knew the real Kurt.

"And if all that hadn't persuaded you, there's the whole incident with Karofsky last year," Jacob continued.

"What incident?" Blaine asked frantically, desperate to find out what Kurt found so traumatic about his past with Karofsky.

"You don't know? I'm not surprised...Kurt never talks about it...he'll deny it if you ask him. Oh...ok. Umm...Kurt sort of forced himself onto Karofsky, made him do things, you know? Like _rape_. And Karofsky had to transfer schools."

Blaine gaped at him.

"Shocked, I know. But he's nothing but a skanky whore. Don't trust him!"

Jacob looked at him persuasively and Blaine muttered a thank you before turning down the hall. That couldn't be the Karofsky thing...no. Sure, it was big enough to become upset about but _rape_? _Kurt?_ He knew Kurt. Well, he thought he knew Kurt. Admittedly not much, but they had shared things together. No, Blaine decided, he was going to trust Kurt. He wasn't going to believe Jacob's words unless Kurt admitted them himself.

He froze as he heard Kurt's familiar voice ring through the corridor.

"San, whatever you heard is a load of shit. I'm just with Blaine to get in his pants. It means nothing."

"I knew it Hummel! There's no way you'd actually like the nerd!"

Kurt gave out a shrill laugh and Blaine's insides went cold.

Jacob's words rang out in his mind.

_"I can assure you that right now he is denying that he likes you. He is probably gloating to his cheerio friends that he got a bit of action yesterday. You mean nothing to him."_

"_San...It means nothing..."_

It was _true._ It was all _true._ He trusted far too easily, cared far too much, loved far too strongly...

He pushed past Kurt and ran to the solitude of a deserted classroom

* * *

><p>Later, in the afternoon, Blaine was laying on his bed, thinking back to what he had said to Kurt. He was so angry. He was fuming. But underneath all of that he was just plain hurt. Kurt may have been using him, but it hadn't stopped Blaine from falling in love with him.<p>

Downstairs, he heard a knock on the door. He hurried down to open it. He never got visitors.

_It was Kurt._

"Kurt-"

Blaine was about to close the door but Kurt quickly stepped in.

"P-please Blaine, I'm begging you. I need five minutes of your time. I just need to explain. J-just give me five minutes and then you don't ever have to see me again." Kurt begged, looking so pitiful that Blaine could hug him.

Blaine hesitated, not wanting Kurt to trick him or try anything on. Maybe he was back for round two? But Blaine looked at Kurt's red rimmed eyes, messed up hair and swollen cheeks and decided that he deserved an explanation.

He nodded curtly and beckoned Kurt to the fancy living room.

"Take a seat," Blaine, pointed to a chair. Kurt sat down uneasily and looked at Blaine.

"Well?"

Kurt swallowed hard, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"First off, can I just make this _very_ clear. I did nothing to L-Karofsky, he did something to me. I'm not at the stage that I can talk about it yet. I've lost trust in people but I was beginning to trust you and I will tell you someday. Just believe that...if you're not gonna believe anything else that I'm about to say, believe that. It would kill me if you thought otherwise."

Kurt took a deep breath and continued. Blaine stayed silent.

"I have done some bad things, Blaine, I've thrown myself around. I've had tons of sex. I know I'm not the kind of person you think I am...I'm a _slut_. But I've done all that to protect my feelings and reputation. If I wasn't head cheerio right now, if I wasn't a-a whore, I would be being beaten up, slushied, thrown in dumpsters. I would be absolutely miserable."

"But you already are miserable."

Kurt sniffed, "yeah but it could be worse."

Blaine shook his head, "continue."

"W-what you heard...that wasn't the truth either. You heard me say that I was with you to get in your pants, but the truth is Blaine, I kissed you because I really liked you. You do mean something to me. You mean...a lot. You're the first boy I've met who doesn't just see me as a sex toy. You talk to me, you make an effort with me. I have told you things that I have never told anyone. Do you think all those boys I've been with ever actually talked to me? No, it was "hey Kurt, you're hot, let's have sex." It hurt me to say what I said, but I said it to protect both of us. If we are together my reputation will be ruined and I will go back to being "Kurt Homo" and you will suffer too."

"You care too much about your reputation, Kurt, why are you so ashamed of me?"

"I'm not, I'm not. I-I like you! A lot."

"Then why aren't you prepared to admit to people that we are together? Surely if you liked me that much, you would give up your stupid reputation!"

"I-I can't. I can't go back to being a sad, forlorn boy! I don't want the memories and the pain!"

"But you'll have me!"

"It's not enough...I-"

"I'm not enough? Look, Kurt, I am prepared to believe what you said. I want to be able to believe you...but you have to admit to people that you are I are together for feelings, because we actually do lo...like each other, and not just for sex."

Kurt whimpered.

"I-I don't know if I can do that-"

"Well then we can't be together. It's your choice."

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun. Dun. Dun... An ultimatum for Kurt. Will he be willing to give up his reputation for Blaine? Or will they never be together?**

Stormaggedon: Jacob is such a dickhead, isn't he?

Xsilvershadowx: Nonono, don't hate Kurt...he just did what he thought he had to do, even though it was pretty stupid

Headintheklouds: Thank you for telling me. I'll try and sort that out :)

Thank you to all reviewers!

**If you have a spare minute, drop me a review and remember to suggest some songs for next chapter...that would be SO helpful! Thank you.**

**Until next time...**


	9. First Step To Forgiveness

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love you, I love you, I love you! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! And for all of the song suggestions. They were all so good and I had a really tough time choosing. Thanks to defying gravity10**** because you suggested Trading Yesterday – She Is The Sunlight. I didn't go with that song but I went with another Trading Yesterday song, Shattered, because it just fitted so well. But I'm so happy that you know of Trading Yesterday. Most of my friends and people at school are like...who? Shame on them!**

**Warnings: Graphic details of rape, so if that is a trigger to you, ignore the part **_in italics_**, light swearing, and then the rest is fluff :) **

**Anyways without further ado...Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week later, Kurt still hadn't made up his mind about what he was going to do. A part of him, the stronger, more dominant part, was telling him to let go. Let go of all the lies. Make yourself happy. Be with Blaine. But a small voice in his head disagreed. Choose what is easiest, what is best. Don't go down the Karofsky route. Karofsky was ever present in his mind. After all this time, he was still ruling Kurt's thoughts.<p>

There was the Kurt before and the Kurt after. Before was when Kurt had believed that David Karofsky was harmless. Dave had expressed an interest in him. They had dated in secret, gone out several times. Dave bullied Kurt at school but always made up for it afterwards, with the _"I have to keep up my image"_ excuse. Kurt was, dare he say it, happy. Karofsky made him smile and Kurt gradually began to trust him. But then one day it went too far...

_"Kurt, come on, we love each other! It'll be fun."_

_"No, I'd rather wait a bit longer. We're young; we've got time for all that later. I'm not ready."_

_"Quit being such a spoilsport. You know you want it."_

_"No, not yet."_

_"You want it Hummel!"_

_He had slammed Kurt down to the ground; his fingers had fastened round Kurt's throat._

Then it was hazy until...

_A searing pain as Karofsky's repulsively huge finger slid into him, opening him up. His muscles had protested, flared and burned. Then, just as he grew used to the finger, another one was hastily shoved in and the two moved around inside him, scissoring and stretching him._

_He hadn't even realised he was naked. He was naked and vulnerable and exposed._

_Kurt had fought back. Kurt had whimpered. Kurt had begged. Kurt had tried to hit him, tried to stop what he knew was inevitable._

_But the moment that Kurt had felt Karofsky's pulsating dick align with him, nudge into his hole and then slam into him, all was lost. All trust, all hope. He was literally ripped apart from the inside. The blood poured down his legs and Karofsky, the sick bastard, finding it a turn on, had licked the inside of Kurt's thighs, sucking up the blood and then forced Kurt to kiss him._

_Kurt was disgusted at himself, as he looked down at the drying cum, crusted on his stomach. _

_"You wanted it. You're such a good little slut."_

But Kurt had not wanted it, maybe his body had, but not his being; his mind. And he did not want this. Who he was now. He had never wanted that. He wanted Blaine, to be with him. He wanted his old self back, virginity intact, the innocent person who did not know the first thing about sex

Blaine was right. Kurt was being a coward and wanted to hide their relationship, if it was even that, for selfish purposes. He did not deserve Blaine. Blaine did not deserve to be pulled down with Kurt and have to deal with all his shit. Kurt was too messed up, too broken...

Kurt realised that he was crying, his tears forming a small puddle on the book he had been reading, "Edward Tulane." It was a book that his mother used to read to him when he was sad and although his mother was dead and the book was just another reminder of it, it provided him with comfort and he liked to imagine her reading it to him, in her soft lulling voice, with him curled up in bed or in her sweet scented arms. It gave him hope because the toy rabbit went on a journey and lost himself for a while. He was ripped and battered and mistreated but in the end, a toymaker found him and restored him and his owner happened upon him in the very toy shop. His situation had seemed so hopeless but he had been mended and ended up being loved and well cared for and beautiful.

Maybe _he_ could be...

Kurt wiped away his tears and mopped the small puddle up on the book. No more crying. Be brave, be fearless.

Kurt really did not want to give up on Blaine so easily. He would have to be strong. He had had a brief taste of love and it had felt amazing. Blaine was _amazing_, being with him was _amazing_. He could have love, someone who truly cared about him. His friends in the cheerios were not real friends. They weren't there in his times of need. But Blaine...Blaine was genuine and special. He just needed to prove to Blaine, that he was more important than his reputation. But how?

Kurt thought. He thought of what he would like Blaine to do to show his feelings for him. Then came an idea.

"Finn! FINN! Come here! Finn!""

"What is it?" Finn shouted from downstairs, "I'm a bit busy here."

"Doing what?" Kurt retorted, shouting.

"...Eating a doughnut."

"Typical," Kurt said to himself, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING. Come here! Pleeease!"

"Urgh," Kurt heard Finn muttering to himself as he walked upstairs, "act all sweet why don't you? No one can say no to you."

"Finnegan, I can hear you!"

"I'm not saying anything bad," Finn said, walking into the room, "I called you sweet didn't I?"

Kurt just gave Finn his bitch face and then jumped up to him excitedly.

"Soo, I was thinking... I want to come back to glee club."

Finn looked at Kurt's excited face blankly, and then laughed.

"And I want to join the cheerios!"

"No Finn, I want to come back to the new directions."

Finn just stared.

"You're serious? But...what about the cheerios? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Kurt, you know what I mean. Joining glee club could be super dangerous for you. And I really don't wanna see you hurt again or I'd have to kick some serious ass."

"Finn," Kurt chuckled, "it'll be fine. I've thought it through. I was being selfish and I'm ready now to try being me again...one step at a time. I-I've found someone who likes me for real and I like him back...I just need him to see that. This is for him."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah. "

"Does he know about Karofsky?"

"Not yet."

"So, no more cheerios? No more meaningless sex...because I know about all of that, you know. Boys talk in the changing room. It's not something I like to hear and you're lucky I haven't told Burt and Carole becau-"

"FINN. Please. That's not something I want to discuss with you. My sex life is my business and nobody else's...but yes, no more sleeping around. I don't know about the cheerios yet."

"Maybe you should quit. They're a bad influence and they don't care about you, just what benefits your image brings to them. Be yourself. Don't hide behind the uniform. Wear some of those wacky clothes you used to wear to express yourself."

It was odd. For once, Finn actually made sense. If Kurt hadn't know any better, he would even have said that Finn was clever.

"They were not wacky. They were highly fashionable. Just because you don't know the first thing about style," Kurt swept his eyes over Finn's rumpled football jersey and baggy jeans, disapprovingly, "But anyway, I'll think about it..."

"Oh ok...well dude I can't wait for you to rejoin glee club. I know everyone's missed you, especially Mercedes. Oh my gosh! We could prepare a welcome back song and-"

"FINN. First of all, don't call me dude. Secondly, no welcome song. I want to surprise everyone but Blaine especially."

"Ok," Finn nodded, "I'm totally behind you bro."

"Thanks."

"Oh come here"

Finn pulled Kurt into his arms and squeezed him tight, rubbing his back lightly.

"Will it turn out ok Finn?" Kurt asked softly.

"You bet it will. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel."

* * *

><p>The school week had been long and had dragged out for Blaine. The only positives of the week were glee club and not seeing Kurt around. Blaine had not been able to stop thinking about his gorgeous Kurt, but it was not all sunshine and rainbows. He was still hurt. He knew why Kurt had said it and he wanted to believe him so badly. But Blaine still felt betrayed and Kurt hadn't given him any word about what the two were going to do about their relationship, or brief romance, because technically that was all it was.<p>

Blaine assumed that Kurt just wanted to forget it all and carry on with his life. He had avoided Blaine all week and rumours had spread of his denial of liking Blaine.

Rachel Berry had taken Blaine under her wing and had been quite a useful distraction to stop him thinking about Kurt.

The girl was crazy.

She was always talking about herself or Finn or glee club and on the rare moments, that she paused for breath and Blaine got a few words in the edgeways, she would immediately revert the conversation back to herself in some way or another. Although many would have called that annoying, Blaine found it oddly satisfying. He'd rather concentrate on somebody else's thoughts rather than on his own.

"...my biggest competitor."

Blaine had not been listening to a word that Rachel was saying.

"Huh?"

"Oh honestly! You're just as bad as Finn sometimes. Whenever I say things he just looks at me blankly...or yawns."

"Sorry Rachel, what did you say?"

"I was saying that last year, I actually had someone in glee club who matched my voice and range. Of course I was still better, but there was no denying that Kurt had a very adequate backing voice."

Oh great. _Kurt._

He couldn't escape could he? Even Rachel, who was incapable of talking about anything other than herself was talking about Kurt.

"Rach, can we talk about anything other than Kurt?"

Rachel, of course, had heard about what had happened. Who hadn't? She nodded, understandingly and then linked her arm into Blaine's.

"I'm glad that I now have two duet partners. Let's discuss what duet me and Finn are going to sing at nationals."

Rachel was brainstorming ideas as they walked into the choir room. Blaine hadn't quite noticed the silence in glee club and the fact that all members were watching the front of the room intently, rather than talking amongst themselves as usual. Blaine and Rachel took their seats on either side of Finn and finally became aware of the weird atmosphere in glee club.

"Kurt?"

"H-hi Blaine. Hello everyone. I know you probably don't want me here, but I would like to sing you a song and I hope that you'll let me return to glee club. I know I've been weird and mean and not myself, and I'm sorry. There's no excuse for bailing and ignoring you all. Can you let me make up for the past?"

Kurt shifted anxiously and looked up at all of them, eyes full of regret and a sorry expression on his face. He looked very beautiful.

"Kurt," Mercedes said immediately, "we've missed you so much. We would love to have you back."

"Hey, hold on a minute here, Kurt can't just waltz back in here when he wants to and take away all of my solos," Rachel interjected, looking at Kurt accusingly.

"Feeling threatened?" Kurt asked, raising one eyebrow, sass making a comeback.

"That's the Kurt Hummel we love!" Mercedes grinned at him.

The others all nodded or muttered yes in agreement but Blaine remained silent, staring at Kurt through his thick black lashes.

"Blaine? This song is for you. I'm not ashamed of you, I really like you and I hope you'll have me. This song reflects what I want you to know about me and how I feel about you, so listen carefully, ok?"

Kurt's eyes watered as he and Blaine gazed at each other intensely. Blaine could not help the joy rushing over him. Kurt really wanted to be with him. Kurt was rejoining glee club for him and singing a song to him, opening his heart up to him.

Blaine watched as the beautiful piano music started up and Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<br>The future's open wide beyond believing  
>To know why hope dies<br>Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
>Suspended in a compromise<br>The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
>Somehow sundown<br>_

His voice blended in with the song perfectly, making it rich with emotion and there was not a single person in the choir room, who was not mesmerised by Kurt's pure, angelic voice.

_And finding answers  
>Is forgetting all of the questions we call home<br>Passing the graves of the unknown  
><em>

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
>Illusions of the sunlight<br>And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
>Love gone for so long<em>

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_  
><em>Knowing that faith is all I hold<em>

It was Kurt's direct message to Blaine, and it was for what he was about to sing, that he looked up and gazed at Blaine and only Blaine. It was as if nobody else was there, as Kurt's eyes held Blaine's beseechingly and the haunting piano music filled the felt as if they were seeing Kurt for the first time. A lone guitar joined in with the song.

_And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Lifeless words<br>Carry on_

_But I know_  
><em>All I know<em>  
><em>Is that the ends beginning<em>

Kurt's voice trembled, thick with emotion and he brought his hands to his heart, still looking at Blaine and only Blaine.

_Who I am from the start  
>Take me home to my heart<br>Let me go  
>And I will run<br>I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_  
><em>Wasted years<em>  
><em>Wasted gain<em>  
><em>All is lost<em>  
><em>Hope remains<em>  
><em>And this war's not over<em>

_There's a light_  
><em>There's the sun<em>  
><em>Taking all the shattered ones<em>  
><em>To the place we belong<em>  
><em>And love will conquer<em>

Kurt's voice built up, and he repeated the chorus with so much power and strength, that he didn't even know he had. It was absolutely breathtaking and Blaine just wanted to wrap his arms round him and make everything ok.

_And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Lifeless words<br>Carry on_

_But I know_  
><em>All I know<em>  
><em>Is that the end's beginning<em>

_Who I am from the start_  
><em>Take me home to my heart<em>  
><em>Let me go<em>  
><em>And I will run<em>  
><em>I will not be silenced<em>

_All this time spent in vain_  
><em>Wasted years<em>  
><em>Wasted gain<em>  
><em>All is lost<em>  
><em>Hope remains<em>  
><em>And this war's not over<em>

_There's a light_  
><em>There's the sun<em>  
><em>Taking all the shattered ones<em>  
><em>To the place we belong<em>  
><em>And love will conquer all<em>  
><em>Yes love will conquer all<em>

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_  
><em>Fall into your sunlight...<em>

Kurt's voice faded out with the music and then there was silence in the choir room, with not a single dry eye in the house, including Kurt and Blaine.

Then...the club was on its feet, catcalling and cheering and Blaine jumped from his seat and ran down to Kurt, gathering him into his arms, pulling him close. He placed a tender kiss on Kurt's head and used his thumb to wipe away the tear marks under Kurt's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt. That was very, very brave to put yourself out there like that. I think I want us to try and work things out and hopefully we can be together, properly."

"I'd like that," Kurt whispered, smiling at Blaine.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think that was my longest chapter yet. My next review target is 75 so I'll update then! The song used there was Shattered by Trading Yesterday (it is beautiful, go and listen to it, if you don't already know it) **

** Also if you want, you can add me/check me out on tumblr. My tumblr url is thehummelslut. :) **

**If you have time, please review! Reviews make me smile and keep me motivated!**

**Until next time...**


	10. The Attack

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** OK WOW! I'm now at 76 or something reviews! Thank you so much guys. I'm glad you guys enjoyed last chapter so much. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Now we have a lot of fluff and also angst at the end. Please don't hate me! I always have to spoil the moment, don't I...?**

**Warnings: swearing, violence (sorry)**

**Anyways enjoy! And review!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was really, really happy. He knew that things were by no means perfect between him and Kurt. He knew that they had a lot of things that they needed to sort out and talk about and get to know about each other. The month had been a blur and Blaine could not believe that it was only a little over a week that he had been kissing Kurt Hummel's perfect lips. Everything had happened so fast and Blaine was aware that Kurt Hummel was still a mystery. Sure, he had opened his heart to Blaine, but the two hardly had any concrete knowledge of each other.<p>

Blaine knew it would take time. Kurt had hurt him and he was not completely over it. Besides, Kurt had some issues to deal with, himself. It had been a wonderful first step to rejoin glee club and start admitting to the members that they were together but there was still the rest of the school to deal with. What would Kurt's reaction be to boys who had always taken him for granted and had simply called him when they wanted some sex? Would he blow them off, saying that he had a boyfriend? Blaine hoped so. Blaine hoped that the song and profession of feelings in glee club symbolised the end to Kurt's self destruction.

He was apprehensive and excited about the prospect of going to school that morning. He felt that something had changed and he hoped that it would reflect in Kurt's behaviour to him at school. Kurt normally sat at the cheerios table and ignored him throughout the whole school day, only being nice to him when they were alone. He knew that Kurt had his reputation and maybe he didn't fit in with it but if Kurt was willing to acknowledge Blaine in public, then Blaine would be over the moon.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam," he said, walking into school and spotting the blonde boy coming his way, "have you seen Kurt around?"<p>

Sam grinned at Blaine.

"Dude, you two have got it bad. That's the first thing _he_ said to me today as well."

"Great minds think alike."

"Ok whatever you say...Anyways he was going to Miss Sylvester's office when I saw him, maybe he's still there?"

"Thanks man, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Later dude!"

Blaine thought that he might as well go and loiter by Miss Sylvester's office and wait for Kurt, if indeed he was still in there. He got funny looks as he leaned against the wall beside the room. People thought that he must have had a death wish or something. Why else would he be willingly standing outside the scariest teacher in the entire school's office?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Sue's office, Kurt was informing her of his resignation from the cheerios and she was not taking it well at all. That day, Kurt had come to school dressed in his own outfit. He felt liberated in a way, able to express himself through his clothing, instead of being clad in a uniform. He was wearing tight black pants, black knee high boots, a blue silk shirt and a navy Marc Jacobs scarf. He looked fantastic, he knew that, but he was nervous. The cheerios outfit was a status symbol and with that gone so was his status. But it was for Blaine. And that was enough.<p>

Sue Sylvester was less than impressed and was staring Kurt down, trying to scare him into changing his mind. After several minutes of unfazed glasz eyes staring back at her without fear, she resorted to shouting.

"Porcelain, this is the biggest mistake you will have ever made! Without the cheerios, you are nothing. They will come for you. Expect no mercy. People are going to want payback, revenge. They couldn't do that when your little white ass was clad in the tight cheerio uniform, because you were popular, but now-"

"Miss Sylvester, I don't care about my image anymore. Really. How right is this: when I am a cheerio I can go sleep around with boys and it is considered cool and normal, when I am not a cheerio and don't sleep around with boys, _that's_ when it's wrong. That's just twisted. And besides, I have more important things to do with my time now anyway."

"The geeky new kid, whose hair is greased up with all that gel, please! You cannot be serious. This one, apart from being ugly like his butler parents, has intelligence. He will see through you and he will realise that there is absolutely nothing special about you, apart from how far apart you can spread your legs."

"Miss Sylvester! That is completely inappropriate! He likes me for me, he does! This is real!"

Sue just rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the forearm

"Oww that hurts-"

"Listen porcelain," she spat venomously, "don't come crying to me when things don't work out. You're on your own now."

Kurt just fixed her with his bitch face and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He was seething. How dare she be so intrusive in his life?

How dare she insult Blaine like that?

_You stupid fucking idiot, what have you done_, he thought. Maybe Sue was right. He was beginning to regret his enthusiasm towards showing Blaine what he meant to him. This might have been a huge mistake. Maybe he was sacrificing himself too early in the game? Maybe. Maybe. Maybe...

"I always screw up," he muttered to himself.

Blaine had been there all the while, standing with his mouth open, awestruck. He had known Kurt was beautiful, but _damn_. He looked even better in his real clothes...dazzling. It was all so_ Kurt_ and tasteful and the clothes accentuated the slight curve of his waist and the black skinny jeans were possibly even tighter than the cheerios outfit. How was that comfortable? Blaine, selfishly, did not care right now about Kurt's comfort; he was too enraptured by the skin tight jeans which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Blaine's mouth watered as he wondered how much better Kurt would look if he just didn't wear pants at all.

On closer examination of Kurt, he noticed that he looked angry. He was pacing about and muttering things and was wearing a stony expression on his face. Blaine approached him tentatively.

"Hey Kurt"

"...fucks sake. _What?_"

Kurt spun around and his face immediately softened when he saw it was Blaine. Blaine's mood, however, went dropped down a couple of notches.

"Blaine! Sorry about that...I was just..."

"Angry?" Blaine offered, giving him a wan smile.

"Yeah, forget it. It was just Miss Sylvester rubbed me the wrong way..."

Kurt looked up and down the corridor, checking that nobody was watching and then pushed Blaine into a locker that was directly behind him, pinned him against it and pressed his lips to Blaine's, sliding his tongue enthusiastically into Blaine's mouth. Blaine reciprocated and their tongues danced around each other, moving in an incredible rhythm. Kurt did such magical things with his tongue as he flicked it around and used it to suck on Blaine's tongue.

Blaine gasped and the two of them pulled back for air.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, giggling.

"Hi," Blaine whispered back, "and can I just say that I love your new look. It's the real you and I couldn't find it more attractive."

Kurt giggled again and nuzzled Blaine's cheek.

Ok, this boy could not be anymore adorable and attractive. _How did I get so lucky_, Blaine thought.

"I'll walk you to class," Blaine offered, holding out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine's outstretched hand and shook his head, "no Blaine, I can't. Not yet."

Blaine dropped it, looking disappointed and then said, in a shaky voice," I thought you weren't ashamed of me."

Kurt looked at Blaine frantically and cupped his cheek, "Blaine, baby, I'm not. Just one step at a time, ok? People need to process the fact that I'm not a cheerio anymore and then we can move on to showing our relationship publicly."

Blaine still looked slightly disappointed but grinned when Kurt licked the skin behind his ear and fluttered his lashes at him seductively.

"Ok," Blaine conceded, "Just one...one more thing, are we...boyfriends? I don't want to assume but we never...and now I'm just assuming and you're going to think I'm weird and eager, which I kind of am but-"

"Shut up Blaine!"

"What?"

"You're so adorable. Blaine Anderson, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Blaine squealed, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck and peppering his cheeks with little kisses.

Kurt laughed," so I guess now we are. We should do things properly and go on a date. What do you say to my house after school on Friday? A bit of light action and then I take you to a restaurant?"

"That sounds perfect. More than perfect, actually."

"Great, so are you gonna walk me to class now or...?"

Blaine grinned and they joined the masses of people in the corridor.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking to French class when they cornered him.<p>

Although he had been certain that it was going to happen sooner or later, he had fooled himself into thinking that he would be fine. Maybe people's attitudes had changed? Maybe reputation wasn't actually as important as he had thought it was?

It seemed that he was wrong on both accounts.

"Hey boys, look who we have here. It's Kurt Hummel and he's not so popular anymore, is he?"

"Back off Azimio," Kurt growled, glaring at the boy as he approached Kurt threateningly.

"Hey, hey, don't use that tone with me. Respect, Hummel, has to be restored at this school. I guess you got bored of cock sucking and wanted to try something new. We knew it wouldn't be long until you reverted back to your unnatural fairy ways."

Azimio and his friends had Kurt backed up almost to the other end of the corridor and Kurt was truly terrified for what was going to happen. This was really happening. It hadn't happened in so long and now it was happening.

Kurt clenched his fists and locked eyes with them all.

"It wasn't so _unnatural _when I was sucking your dick James," he threw to one of the boys, "or when you were getting off on me touching you, Kevin."

The boys shivered at the memory and Azimio advanced on Kurt in anger.

"You dirty whore! Trying to spread around your faggot disease and forcing yourself on my guys! None of us have forgotten Karofsky, you know. I talk to him frequently and he is still getting over what you_ made_ him do. You are filth. I say we teach him a lesson, boys."

His jock buddies gathered around him and encircled Kurt so that he was closed off and there was no escape. Kurt, who had tried to maintain his dignity and not let the words bother him, was now succumbing to panic. Azimio and his friends honestly believed that Kurt had attacked Karofsky. He knew that there would be payback at some point. He guessed it was now. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

Azimio leered at him and smacked the side of Kurt's face, hard. He felt his head jerk as it hit the wall and a burning pain erupted over his cheek.

"Don't _touch _me," he spat, trying to squirm his way round the boys.

Two jocks, whose names he didn't know, grabbed his arms and pushed him roughly into the wall, laughing.

"You are all fucking bastards. Get the fuck off me."

"Hey now fairy, play nice," Azimio said maliciously. He brought his fist back and slammed it into Kurt's abdomen.

Kurt let out a small "oof" and slid down the wall, his stomach lurching. He raised his hands over his head to try and defend himself from the incoming attack. A boy let out a sharp kick and then another boy was smacking his hand down onto Kurt's head. Pain erupted everywhere and Kurt tried to scream but his cries were muffled by Azimio's hand which had wrapped around Kurt's neck and applying to pressure to his throat.

"_Stop_," Kurt choked out, "_can't...breathe."_

Kurt's vision blurred as someone's heavy boot connected with his nose. There was a sickening crack and blood was suddenly pouring down Kurt's face. Blood was going everywhere. It was pouring into his mouth and he couldn't breathe and it was awful and they were all laughing.

_Faggot_

_Cocksucker_

_Slut_

Kurt felt himself have the beginnings of a panic attack. His breathing was coming in sharp painful gasps and Karofsky's face kept appearing in his mind and he felt everything closing up around him.

"STOP THAT! GET _OFF_ HIM!"

Kurt recognised the voice. It was familiar and comforting, although it was yelling.

The jocks, realising that they had been caught, quickly let go of Kurt and ran away. Kurt heard approaching footsteps and flinched when a hand touched his shoulder.

"_Oh my God._ Baby. Kurt, you're ok now."

Blaine held Kurt to him and Kurt sobbed quietly into his shirt. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back comfortingly and placed light kisses on his head.

"This wasn't how things were supposed to be," Kurt said shakily, "things were supposed to be better now."

Blaine nodded sadly.

"I guess you were right about how important reputation is at this school. Maybe..."

"Blaine, "Kurt said sternly, sitting up despite the fact that he was hurt and aching all over, "don't you dare say it."

"But maybe it would be better for you and-"

"Blaine. It's done. Although I wish it didn't have to be this way, it is. As long as we've got each other it's worth it, right?"

"Right," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips tenderly.

"Now let's get you cleaned up. That nose looks sore."

Kurt groaned and allowed Blaine to help him up.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp! Poor Kurt. He has no luck. But this is the last bit of angst for a while. The next few chapters are going to be fluff with new directions interactions. They shall all do some bonding in the form of a party. And we shall see some more of Santana.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I had to do it very fast!**

Jtangel: I have it planned that Kurt will tell Blaine in the next 5 or 6 chapters. Something happens and Kurt has to tell Blaine.

Kuragurl: Love you more. You are so AWESOME

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed.

**Remember to keep the reviews coming because I love hearing from you guys and they make me smile. I'll update when we hit 85!**

**Until next time...**


	11. New Additions To Glee Club

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Thank you bus-writer for being the 85****th**** reviewer. I love you! And I will give you a sneak preview of next chapter which will be very fun and exciting so check your PM inbox. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and alerted to this story. You have made me smile so widely and be so happy!**

**Anyways... on with the chapter. I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter. It's kind of a filler but we see more of Santana :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had turned out that Kurt's nose was broken. Blaine had taken him to the nurse's office and the nurse had immediately gasped and fussed over him, trying to find him an icepack to soothe the pain. Kurt had lain on the nurse's bed groaning, his eyelids flickering between open and closed. Blaine had hated seeing him like that. The memory was awful. Kurt had looked so small and helpless and tired as if he had all the problems in the world on his weak bruised shoulders. He had a large purple and blue bruise on one side of his face and a lot more littered over his arms and torso they discovered when the nurse asked Kurt to lift his shirt up. Blaine had held his hand as the nurse had examined him and then she had called his dad to pick him up so that he could receive better medical attention at the hospital.<p>

Blaine had watched as Kurt had gotten into a car with a scary looking balding man and had waved him off, worriedly.

He felt unaccountably guilty. He knew that somewhere along the lines it was his fault. Kurt was right about the people in this school. They were shallow and superficial and reputation was everything to them. And all the effort and time Kurt had put into building up his substantial reputation was gone. And why? Because of Blaine. He just couldn't get over how the football team could do that something like that. And if this was the kind of stuff they did, what had Kurt been forced to endure last year? It was cruel and totally unjustified. Blaine felt angry just thinking about the incident. Next time he saw those boys he would kill them. But first he had Kurt to think about. His heart sank when he received a text from the boy in question.

**I'm ok. I'm home now. They broke my nose so I won't be in school tomorrow. -K**

Blaine quickly sent back a reply.

**Glad you're ok. I can't believe they broke your nose, the fucking bastards! I'll miss you at school tomorrow :( -B xxxx**

**Blaine, don't do anything stupid. I'll miss you too. -K xx**

Blaine smiled slightly at the kisses. This was a first. Kurt was normally so unemotive and straightforward in texts. Maybe this meant that he didn't blame him at all for what had happened. Blaine hoped so.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was uneventful. Blaine just wished that Kurt was there with him instead of all hurt at home. He and Finn had let off some of their anger in the locker room when Kevin, one of the boys who had attacked Kurt walked in alone. They had thrown around a few punches and yelled at him. Kevin had run out of the room, scared and this made Finn and Blaine feel slightly better.<p>

However the momentary lapse of anger returned in full blast the next morning when Blaine spotted Kurt coming towards him. He looked a mess. Half his face was purple and blue tinged with a slight splattering of yellow now and the area all around his nose was black. The nose itself, thankfully, wasn't out of place or anything but the look in Kurt's eyes was. He usually walked down the halls with a swagger of confidence and self assurance but today it was a meek sort of trudge over to Blaine. Blaine supposed that it must hurt to walk, after all Kurt had been bruised in so many places.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, taking his hand and examining him, "does it all still hurt?"

"I'm on pain medication so I'm pretty numb right now. My face looks a state though. I'm s-so ugly," Kurt's voice trembled and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Kurt don't cry. You could never be ugly. You are the most beautiful person that I have met. You are absolutely stunning and you take my breath away."

Kurt's face lit up and a small smile graced his lips.

Uncaring of who was there and who was watching them, Kurt brought his lips to

Blaine's and they kissed publicly in the hall in front of everyone. Blaine felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. This was Kurt admitting to everybody that he was with Blaine. This was Kurt showing how much Blaine meant to him and he couldn't be more proud and happy.

When they finally broke the kiss, Kurt took Blaine's hand and whispered against Blaine's close lipped mouth, "they can't touch us or what we have."

Blaine smiled proudly and took Kurt's hand in his. They walked down the hallway together, hands joined and proud, leaving at least twenty students standing there with their mouths open.

* * *

><p>Later that day in glee club, Kurt and Blaine were the centre of attention.<p>

"What happened?"

"Who broke your nose?"

"Why?"

Kurt was surprised at how quickly the new directions had taken him back. It was as if he had never left. Sure, they were nosy and infuriating at times, but Kurt was very fond of them and was glad to have them back as friends.

Kurt briefly explained the story and the new directions let out gaps and cries of shock.

"But I thought you were friendly with them?" Rachel asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Not anymore," Kurt replied, gesturing to his attire,"cheerios was my safe haven,

I guess. I'm not one of them anymore."

"You should be."

The glee clubs heads turned to see who had spoken.

It was Santana sauntering into the room with her hands in her pockets and a frown on her face, followed by Brittany, one of the sweetest people you could ever meet.

"So this is where you go instead of cheerios now," Santana drawled.

"Santana, look, this is where-"

"Shut up. I wasn't going to say anything mean."

Kurt raised both eyebrows.

"Well," she corrected herself, "not cruel. Anyways, since you're here and I actually like you a lot more than I let on Hummel, me and my girl Britts want to join too. We're...sorry about what happened."

Santana blushed as Kurt looked at her incredulously.

"But...your reputation...and you actually _like_ me? I didn't think you liked anyone. Santana, I'm so-"

Santana grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Hummel, don't go on about it, ok? And anyway my reputation will be just fine. I keep razorblades in my hair, just in case, so if any of those assholes give me any shit, I'm gonna ends them."

Kurt laughed, and uncharacteristically, gave Santana a brief hug. He never gave out hugs, unless it was Blaine or his dad. He just couldn't stand affectionate body contact. But he was getting better at it. Deep down, Kurt Hummel was a huge sucker for romance. It had been so tainted and warped but he was getting braver and he concluded that no matter what was done to him, he had something that his tormentors didn't have: love.

"What was that for?" Santana asked, frowning at him in confusion.

"For surprising me."

The glee club had, so far, remained silent, watching the exchange with wide and curious eyes.

Then, of course, Rachel Berry had to interject, "why are people so eager to join us now? We're fine with Kurt coming back, because he's our friend and he can actually sing, but what about you two?"

"Rachel! That's rude!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh, there's no need to come to my defence, you giant seal, I can take her on my own. Because you know what, I can probably sing better than Miss Barbara Streisand over here. I have a voice which emanates hot sex. I'll send shivers down your spine."

Finn and Rachel looked at her offended and the rest of the club just listened with greater interest.

"It's true," Brittany supplied, "and I can enchant rabbit's with my singing voice and make them fall asleep."

"Come on Britts," Santana ordered, "let's show them."

She went over to the band and whispered something in their ears. They grinned and immediately jazzy trumpets sounded. Everybody knew what the song was going to be and waited with baited breath.

Brittany started the song, shaking her hips and shimmying round Santana

_Ladies up in here tonight  
>No fighting, no fighting<br>We got the refugees up in here  
>No fighting, no fighting<br>_

_Santana, Santana,_

Brittany had changed the lyrics slightly, gaining a huge grin from the glee club and an eyebrow wiggle from Santana.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
><em>She makes a man want to speak Spanish,<em>  
><em>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa<em>  
><em>Santana, Santana<em>

Santana took over to sing the chorus and Brittany and her danced in perfect synchronisation, while the glee boys, minus Kurt and Blaine, watched on, lust in their eyes as they watched the two girls getting sexy and shaking their asses.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
><em>You make a woman go mad<em>  
><em>So be wise and keep on<em>  
><em>Reading the signs of my body<em>

_And I'm on tonight_  
><em>You know my hips don't lie<em>  
><em>And I'm starting to feel it's right<em>  
><em>All the attraction, the tension<em>  
><em>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<em>

Santana whooped and spun Brittany around. Brittany jumped in the air, stretching her legs wide open and Santana pretended to fan herself.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_  
><em>And it's driving me crazy<em>  
><em>And I didn't have the slightest idea<em>  
><em>Until I saw you dancing<em>

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_  
><em>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move<em>  
><em>your body, girl<em>  
><em>And everything so unexpected - the way<em>  
><em>you right and left it<em>  
><em>So you can keep on shaking it<em>

Santana sang the verses with so much sex appeal that even Kurt would be willing to tap that. Brittany was shimmying and dancing so incredibly that the boys were unable to take their eyes off of her. Brittany, took over the chorus this time, while Santana ran up to Kurt and Blaine, pulled them from their chairs and made them join her dancing at the front.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
><em>She makes a man want to speak Spanish<em>  
><em>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa<em>  
><em>Santana, Santana<em>

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
><em>You make a woman go mad<em>  
><em>So be wise and keep on<em>  
><em>Reading the signs of my body<em>

_And I'm on tonight_  
><em>You know my hips don't lie<em>  
><em>And I am starting to feel you boy<em>  
><em>Come on let's go, real slow<em>  
><em>Don't you see baby asi es perfecto<em>

Blaine twirled Kurt around and Kurt shook his hips enthusiastically. Blaine was stunned at how sexy Kurt was, as Kurt grinded into Blaine, moving his body tightly with Blaine's.

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_  
><em>And I'm starting to feel it's right<em>  
><em>All the attraction, the tension<em>  
><em>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<em>  
><em>Santana, Santana<em>

Santana sang the Spanish part and the others continued dancing at the front. Soon, the entire glee club was on its feet, dancing and shaking their hips. They all paired off and shimmied with their partners.

_Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dia<br>Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dia<em>

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_  
><em>And I'm starting to feel you boy<em>  
><em>Come on let's go, real slow<em>  
><em>Baby, like this is perfecto<em>

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my_  
><em>hips don't lie<em>  
><em>And I'm starting to feel it's right<em>  
><em>The attraction, the tension<em>  
><em>Baby, like this is perfection<em>

_No fighting_  
><em>No fighting<em>

Everyone cheered as Santana finished the song and Brittany finished shaking her hips.

"Group hug!" Puck yelled, and everyone crashed into Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany, who were standing in the middle.

Once the applause and laughter had died down, Rachel spoke, "So we have two new additions to the club. I think we need to go on a group outing to get to know each other better and re-get to know Kurt, because it's been too long and we need to bond as a group."

"That is actually not a bad idea, dwarf," Santana said, smiling.

Rachel looked slightly offended but did not comment. The other members agreed and Puck suggested they have a party.

"Let's get drunk and dirty together, there's no better way to bond."

Rachel frowned at him.

"Maybe not..._that._ But we could have a nice tame party at my house? And you can all stay for a sleepover afterwards? But you _have_ to promise not to trash the house or anything. Especially you, Puck. Ok?"

"Hell yeah. I'll bring the booze," Puck shouted. Everyone laughed and Rachel looked regretful that she had even mentioned it.

"It sounds like a great idea Rachel, when shall we be there?" Tina asked, her arm wrapped around Mike's waist.

They discussed the times and days and finally agreed on Saturday.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling him. He discreetly kissed Kurt's non-bruised cheek.

"So what do you think? Should we go to this party?"

Kurt smiled, "yes, do you think we should?"

Blaine nodded and smiled.

"It sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed that. I will update when we reach 100 reviews (I know that's quite a high aim but fingers crossed that it will be soon because I have the chapter all ready and written and it's exciting.)**

**UP NEXT: Parties, drunkenness, craziness and SMUT**

**Until next time...**


	12. Party At Rachel's Part 1

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH 100 reviews! I am sending all you beautiful people virtual hugs and kisses right now! Thank you SO much. I love you all more than words for all of your kind words and support over this story so far! When I first wrote it, I didn't expect it to get more than 20 or so reviews, but you guys have proved me wrong! Keep it up and make me happy :D**

**Also to **ThatsSoUnicorn **and any others who might have been wondering, Brittana are together in this story, i haven't said it outright but it is implied, in this chapter especially :) They may have some cute moments later, I haven't decided yet...**

**So... I've decided to break Rachel's party up into three different chapters and the two following this one shall be posted hopefully within two days of this one.**

**Anyway warnings: sexual stuff (no more than a handjob but still), drunkeness, swearing**

**Sorry for that beast of an A/N and now I present to you Rachel's Party Part 1, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The party at Rachel's promised to be very interesting. Kurt had been to many parties in his time, normally involving alcohol, getting drunk and hooking up with some guy, but this new directions party sounded like it was going to be crazy in a totally different way. Firstly, because of the clash of people. Rachel was insisting that it remained an alcohol-free party, very calm, very tame, while Puck had already smuggled 8 bottles of vodka from a little corner shop near his house, and kept telling them all about this great shots game that he wanted them to play, involving stripping and nudity. Brittany had been going around the school telling people about the party and Rachel had had to tell them all that it was invite only. Blaine, Kurt thought, was ridiculously excited about the whole thing. He had told Kurt that this would be his first proper party ever. At first, Kurt had thought he was joking, but Blaine was deadly serious. Kurt found that adorable and wanted to make the experience fun and exciting for him. Kurt, himself, was kind of dreading the party, yet kind of excited for it at the same time. He was dreading how the already excitable New Directions would act under the influence of alcohol, but he was excited that he was going to be there with Blaine and the group was going to be able to bond. This was actually going to be the first time that Kurt and Blaine were going to officially go out together in public. Normally their meetings were at Blaine's house, private and secluded. Kurt was looking forward to being with Blaine in the open and he had nothing to worry about, surrounded by friends.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the big day and Kurt was having trouble choosing what to wear.<p>

"Kurt!" Finn shouted, "We're going to be late! And we've got to pick Blaine up!"

"WAIT. I won't be more than ten minutes!"

Kurt heard Finn huff.

"You're worse than a girl."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE."

Kurt rummaged through his wardrobe frantically. How did he have so many clothes, yet could find absolutely nothing to wear? He wanted to look sexy for Blaine but what could he wear?

Finally he made a decision and walked down stairs, got into the car with Finn and they drove to Blaine's house.

Blaine watched the car as it pulled up into his driveway and he went and got into it excitedly.

"Hey guys! I'm so-"

He stopped abruptly, noticing Kurt's appearance. His face looked a normalish colour. Blaine assumed that Kurt had used concealer or something because there was no way that a broken nose and bruised face could clear up that quickly. But that wasn't what had Blaine speechless. It was how _sexy_ Kurt looked. He was wearing the tightest black pants ever, black leather knee high boots, a hot red shirt with leather straps criss-crossing over his chest and a straight black tie. His hair was not in its usual perfect coif but slightly messier than usual. Blaine's mouth literally watered at the sight of him. He wanted to fucking ravage his perfect body right there and run his fingers through Kurt's hair as he sweated and shook beneath him. Instead he settled for attacking Kurt's mouth with his lips, kissing him hard, lust and desire powering through him. He hooked a leg over Kurt's lap and brought himself closer, desperation and want evident. It wasn't until he heard a loud cough, followed by a "_guys come on_" that he broke away from Kurt. _Oops_, he had completely forgotten that Finn was there.

"Not that I have anything against two guys making out, it's just a bit awkward for me. Plus you guys are really noisy and moany and loud and-"

"Ok Finn," Kurt said, embarassed,"anyway we've got all the time in the world at Rachel's party, right Blaine."

Blaine just gazed at Kurt adoringly.

* * *

><p>When the three arrived at Rachel's party it looked like it wasn't going to be tame and civilised after all. Brittany had her top off and Santana was licking alcohol off of her body. Mercedes was sitting in a corner listening to Sam doing impressions, already extremely giggly. Puck, Tina, Mike, Artie and Quinn were knocking back drinks with ease and even Rachel did not look as composed as usual. She threw herself at Finn when he entered the room, latching onto his lips and gave him, what appeared to be a very sloppy, alcohol fuelled kiss.<p>

Puck ran at Kurt and Blaine and shoved two drinks into their hands and yelled, "the party can officially begin now!"

"Duet!" Rachel yelled, grabbing Finn's hand and leading him to the end of the room, where a mini stage was set up.

They sang "A Whole New World" and much to everybody's disgust Rachel burped loudly during what had up until then, been a beautiful rendition of the song.

Kurt was allowing himself to loosen up and had already had almost three drinks. Blaine had had four and was now beside himself with excitement.

"Kurt! Kurt! Let's be passionate and wild! Let's sing songs and make love and-"

"Whoa whoa," Kurt held Blaine upright as he tripped getting to his feet, "maybe just a song for now."

"Ok," Blaine grinned, "but I wanna do a sexy song and I wanna see you move and I wanna watch that ass."

Kurt winked seductively and led Blaine to the mini stage at the front.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
>So condescending unnecessarily critical<br>I have the tendency of getting very physical  
>So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle<em>

Blaine held the microphone to himself, rubbing his hands up and down the pole in a way that really turned Kurt on, and he sang with his voice oozing sex.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_  
><em>This double vision I was seeing is finally clear<em>  
><em>You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone<em>  
><em>Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on<em>

Kurt took over the higher chorus part and grabbed Blaine to himself, running his hands through Blaine's thick curls and rubbing himself up and down Blaine's body seductively._  
><em>

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<em>

Blaine made hot panting noises and Kurt could feel himself getting aroused. This was the sexiest song he had ever sung and true to the lyrics, he was actually finding it harder and harder to breathe as Blaine continued panting and breathing into the microphone erotically.

Blaine continued to sing the verse, in a rough, gravelly tone which literally sent shivers up Kurt's spine.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_  
><em>You should know better you never listened to a word I said<em>  
><em>Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat<em>  
><em>Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did<em>

Kurt shuddered involuntarily at the words to the song. _Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat._ He very much would have liked to be in that position at this moment in time, especially with Blaine gazing at him intently, lustfully.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
><em>You'll understand what I mean when I say<em>  
><em>There's no way we're gonna give up<em>  
><em>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<em>  
><em>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<em>  
><em>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<em>

_Does it kill_  
><em>Does it burn<em>  
><em>Is it painful to learn<em>  
><em>That it's me that has all the control<em>  
><em>Does it thrill<em>  
><em>Does it sting<em>  
><em>When you feel what I bring<em>  
><em>And you wish that you had me to hold<em>

They sang the chorus together for the end, dancing sexily around one another and eying each other up. Blaine kept touching Kurt's hair, driving him crazy.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<em>

They finished up against one another, breathing heavily and eying each other with lust blown pupils. Kurt couldn't stop himself and he threw himself at Blaine, hooking both legs around Blaine's waist, while Blaine supported him by holding his ass, pressing his hands into it firmly.. They kissed passionately and most people stopped what they were doing to gape at the pair. Nobody had shown such a huge amount of sexual desire yet. Of course people had been making out and stuff but the two were practically dry humping. They rocked their hips together and moaned. Kurt could feel Blaine's erection rubbing against his and he felt the familiar heat curling into his balls.

"Guys! Not here!" Finn shouted, effectively breaking up the pair's actions.

Blaine dropped Kurt and Kurt's feet landed on the ground and he stepped away. Everybody could see the massive bulge evident in his tight fitting trousers.

"I'll be right back," he called and quickly went off to find a bathroom.

Eventually finding one, he went in, locked the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He got a wad of toilet roll and unzipped himself, sighing at the relief of not being constricted by the tight, unforgiving material. He pictured Blaine's face and remembered the sensation of Blaine's hands on his ass and their erect cooks rubbing together and after a few short strokes on his impossibly hard penis, he was coming heavily, thick white bursts erupting from him. His body convulsed and he whispered, "_Blaine_." He caught the thick cum with the toilet roll and mopped up where it had over spilled and then stuffed his now soft cock back into his tight jeans and zipped himself back up.

He went back to rejoin the party. Luckily they had not questioned his absence and were instead now setting up the shots game that Puck had been keen for them to play.

"So this game is kind of like truth or dare, except if you say pass or can't complete the dare or something, you have to take a vodka shot and remove one article of clothing," explained Puck.

Everybody cheered and Brittany pointed out that most of her clothing was already off.

They began the game, Puck going first.

"TRUTH" everybody yelled in unison.

Santana spoke up.

"Swap outfits with Artie."

Puck just grinned and he and Artie disappeared to change clothes. They came back five minutes later and everybody laughed. Artie was now wearing a wife beater, a leather jacket and black jeans and Puck was wearing Artie's glasses, his White shirt, blue sweater vest and grey cords. They both looked hilarious. Next it was Rachel's turn and she was dared to lick Brittany's stomach but she passed, arguing that many people had already done that and that she would be mixing saliva and catching germs. Instead she took a shot and removed her sparkly cardigan.

Mercedes was dared to kiss Sam which she did and they broke apart with wide grins on their faces.

Next was Blaine's turn and he was dared to kiss Sam as well, which both him and Sam refused to do. Instead he took a shot, burped and took his shirt off.

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Blaine's naked chest for the first time. He was muscular and well toned and had a light V and he looked _so so sexy._

"Hummel, quit looking at your boyfriend, it's your turn."

Kurt picked truth and was asked, "how many times have you had sex?"

Kurt gulped and looked at Blaine's sudden stony expression, deciding to pass. Santana wolf whistled and they continued on with the game.

The truth was, he didn't know. There had been times when he was too out of it to remember. It must have been at least 25 times. That made Kurt feel a bit sick. Twenty-five different people. No wonder people thought that he was a dirty slut.

As people got progressively drunker, the game became progressively wilder. Brittany had flashed them all, an image that Kurt wanted to erase from his memory. Santana had kissed practically everybody there. Mercedes had been too busy for the remainder of the game making out with Sam. Quinn and Rachel had started singing duets on repeat, whilst Finn and Puck and Mike and Tina and Artie had all been dared to make the most disgusting drink ever and had mixed grass with vodka, with whiskey and gin and lemonade and a little bit of toothpaste, which they had forced everyone to take a sip out of. This left Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was clad in only in his boxers and Kurt was without boots and they were eying each other hungrily. Not being able to take it anymore, Blaine excused himself and dragged Kurt with him.

* * *

><p>They found an empty room in Rachel's house and Blaine pulled Kurt into it.<p>

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as Blaine started to take his boxers off.

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a look of reassurance.

"There's nothing I want more."

"Let me," Kurt said, moving Blaine's hands away from his boxers and replacing them with his own. He slowly hooked his fingers round the waistband and pushed the boxers down his legs. Blaine's cock and balls were suddenly free and Kurt leaned back to admire him. Blaine was_...beautiful_. He was so _so_ stunning.

Blaine, unsure of why Kurt was staring at him in silence, shifted uncomfortably and moved his hands over himself to cover himself up. Kurt immediately protested.

"Blaine, Blaine, it's just me. Don't be embarrassed. I think you're so stupendously beautiful. Can I...?"

Blaine blushed and nodded. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hard cock and pumped his hand on it slowly. Blaine melted into his touch and groaned, his cock hardening further by Kurt's touch. Kurt built the pumping up and Blaine moaned in ecstasy, writhing under Kurt's touch.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so close-"

"Not yet," Kurt said teasingly, easing the pressure slightly and going more slowly.

Blaine growled, his cock so hard that it was actually painful.

"_Kurt...need you..."_

Kurt smiled, his own cock hard at the sight of Blaine. He built up the pumping again and Blaine was now sweating and cursing.

Kurt found Blaine swearing a turn on.

"Fuck Kurt. Let me fucking come already. Shitty fucking yes!"

Kurt grunted and felt a slight pre-come dampness in his underwear.

"Ok you can come now."

It took a few more strokes and Blaine was suddenly coming hard and fast, spilling into Kurt's hand and over his own stomach. Blaine's whole body tensed and he shouted "KURT" so loudly that he could hear it echoing through the room.

Not long after him, Kurt came, yelling "BLAINE". They leaned against each other, panting loudly and coming down from their highs.

* * *

><p>In the basement room the party had been loud and in full flow when suddenly an ecstatic "KURT" was heard. Everybody stopped what they were doing and then noticed that Kurt and Blaine were not in the room.<p>

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, "do you think-"

Then a loud "BLAINE" was yelled. Everyone went silent once again and they heard loud panting sounds.

"Ew that's my_ brother_," Finn slurred.

"They totally did it!" Santana said gleefully and Puck high fived her.

"If Blaine did anything to hurt Kurt, I'm gonna kill 'im."

Two minutes later, Kurt and Blaine stumbled back into the room, pupils dilated and holding hands.

"Get it Hummel!" Puck yelled.

Finn advanced on Blaine threateningly.

"If you did anything to hurt my bro, I'm gonna freakin' kick your ass."

Kurt laughed.

"What makes you think he did something to me?"

Finn looked uncomfortable and let out a little "oh". Blaine flushed and grabbed Kurt, pulling him towards the music station.

"LET'S DANCE!" he shouted, cranking Teenage Dream up.

Yes, so far, the party had certainly been very interesting.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked that one, review if you did/to generally tell me what you thought! I really enjoyed writing that one.**

**So hopefully part 2 can**** be posted tomorrow *fingers crossed* but if it is not it will be posted VERY soon. ASDFGHJKL; I'm sooo excited for the Michael episode, are you guys? Let's chat about it after we see it tomorrow :)**

**You can add me on tumblr (a bit of self-promotion on my part but whatevs), my URL is thehummelslut.**

**Until next time...**


	13. Party At Rachel's Part 2

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Did you guys love Michael? I did :D It was so good. Also I don't know if you guys read the fic Little Numbers but it just got updated and I'm so excited! You should all read it!**

**Anyways here is part 2 of Rachel's party**

**Warning: A bit of violence, swearing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was nearing 1am and the party had no intention of calming down. After getting over the initial shock that Kurt and Blaine had done sexual things in Rachel's house, everyone had promptly forgotten the incident and had consumed a whole lot more alcohol. Brittany had passed out and Blaine was starting to not make sense. He really was a lightweight and so adorable when drunk. He too seemed to have forgotten their sexual encounter and was now acting as if the pair was married. Kurt wondered if who he was seeing now was the real Blaine, the Blaine behind the shyness and the awkwardness.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, come and look what I found."

"What's that Blaine?"

"It's a pebble. He can be our child because we are parents. He will be called Lancelot. Can we keep him Kurt? Pleeease?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine and slung his arm around his shoulder, "of course we can keep him. He's a very pretty pebble."

"But not prettier than me though!"

"_Duh_."

"Daddy Kurt...I'd like to be a dad one day."

"_Mhmm_."

"Hold Lancelot."

Blaine threw the pebble to Kurt, but Kurt missed and the pebble fell to the ground.

"Oops."

"Bad daddy. He dropped you! We are going to ignore daddy Kurt now, aren't we?"

"Blaine, it's a pebble!"

Blaine let out an insulted gasp.

"No, Kurt, first of all _he_, not _it_. And secondly he is our baby, not just a pebble...our baby! Oh Kurt your eyebrows are nice when you do that! Can I touch them?"

Kurt sighed. Drunk Blaine was like managing a toddler. He was so cute though, that it didn't bother Kurt at all. Maybe Blaine's childishness would anger him in future.

_Oh. That was scary._

Kurt had just assumed that there would be a future with Blaine. Deep down he knew that Blaine was special. He had allowed himself to go further with Blaine romantically than with anyone else. The hand job he had given Blaine was, although sexy and lust driven, deeply out of love. There was no doubt about it. Kurt knew that he loved Blaine and he knew that Blaine felt the same way back. They hadn't said it but every time they were together, things just felt better and more right. And, as cliché as this was going to sound, every time they touched Kurt could feel an intense surge of electricity within him that he had never experienced with anyone else before. Blaine's arms were where he felt his safest and he didn't want to lose that. Not now, not ever. Blaine was the one.

"Blaine, I love you."

It came out just like that. He hadn't really meant to say it. They were still in the early stages of their relationship and Kurt didn't want to do anything to make Blaine feel uncomfortable, but this had just slipped out and there was no going back now.

Anyway, Blaine was probably too drunk to be able to remember this in the morning.

"OH KURTIE! I've been waiting for ages to hear you say that! I love you too!"

He sealed the deal with a loving, albeit sloppy kiss.

"Now can I touch your eyebrows?"

Kurt grinned and replied, "of course baby."

Blaine started feeling them and raking his finger over the small, neat hairs, messing them up.

"Fun...velvety soft. Is Kurtie soft everywhere. Can Blaine feel the rest of Kurt?"

Kurt blushed and hastily replied, "maybe when you're sober, we can do more touching."

"I'd like that." Blaine breathed.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and there was a momentary lapse in activity. This lasted all of one second and then everybody went back to dancing or giggling or making out or, in Kurt's case, parenting a pebble.<p>

Rachel looked confused and shouted, "that's weird we weren't expecting anyone else were we?"

Everyone shrugged and Rachel went to answer the door.

She came down a few moments later with three members of the football team.

"Kurt, these boys are here for you."

Rachel was far too drunk to realise that she had just invited three strangers or worse, three strangers from the school football team into her house. She just grinned at them and slurred, "now don't get up to mischief."

Kurt, however, noted the gravity of the situation. This could not be good. Of course he knew the three boys; Alex, Mitch and Toby, three previous hook-ups. This was not a coincidence. They must have heard about the party and decided to come to get laid as they had every time before. These three were always persistent and Kurt had been with each of them long enough to know that they were trouble. They were determined and were used to getting what they wanted. Kurt was in a relationship now, he was going to have to decline politely, without this turning into a big deal or a fight or anything.

Kurt beckoned them over to a corner of the room. Nobody had really noticed that there were three new people that had joined them.

"You can't be here," Kurt whispered frantically, "you all need to go."

"I just need to be taken care of, if you catch my drift," Mitch tried to say seductively, winking at Kurt and eying his rumpled shirt and messy hair, figuring that he was already drunk enough to comply.

Kurt felt sick. He couldn't be in this situation. _Again._

"No."

"No what?"

"No. I-I don't do that anymore."

"Stop fucking around Hummel, we just want you ok?" Toby said, grabbing Kurt by the elbow and pulling him towards him. Kurt flinched away from them and took a step back.

"I said no."

"KURTIE. I lost Lancelot. Lancelot needs his daddies," Blaine whined, wandering up to Kurt and the boys and pouting at Kurt, looking now more than ever like a dejected puppy.

The football guys looked at each other.

"Kurt, are you with this wanker? Oh shit! You've really gone soft haven't you? You've really lost it all."

"Kurt what's going on?" Blaine asked, eying the boys innocently.

"What's going on," Alex said," is that your little boyfriend isn't whoring himself out anymore and is saving himself for your nerdy ass, which leaves three unsatisfied boys."

"I'm not your whore. And Blaine is better than all three of you could ever be. Get the fuck out of this house now!" Kurt said, firmly.

"Not until I get what I want," Alex said, pushing Kurt back into the wall and pressing himself against him. Kurt could feel Alex's hard erection against his leg and panicked.

Kurt struggled, crying out and Blaine, although drunk as hell, gathered that these were football boys and that they had just insulted his boyfriend and some boy currently doing something to him that he didn't want to be done. Despite his drunken state, he pulled Alex back from Kurt and shouted, "NEVER insult my boyfriend!" and punched Alex in the face.

Soon everyone in the room became aware of the commotion in the corner and a tussle broke out. Finn realised what was going on and advanced on them in anger.

"Get the _fuck _out of here."

He grabbed two of them by the arms and Puck took the third boy and they half-dragged, half-marched the boys out of the house.

"Your brother's a fucking faggot," Mitch shouted as he was forced to leave.

Finn stopped and looked Mitch directly in the eyes.

"My brother is more of a man than you'll ever be. He's the best and the bravest person I know."

He brought his fist into Mitch's gut and kicked him for good measure.

The three boys left pretty quickly after that. Finn returned inside to see what was happening. Most people were gathered around Kurt, who was crying softly. Finn's heart broke seeing him so upset. He had seen him like that enough times. This day had been going so well, he cursed the stupid idiots for having to turn up and ruin everything.

Kurt felt so ashamed. He hadn't wanted any of it. It was awful how mistakes always seemed to rule his life. It was a recurring thing. He would never be free of them.

Blaine was rubbing his back and holding his hand, trying to offer the best comfort that he could give in his drunken state.

"Kurt, they were just being idiots. You are precious and you are worth so much more than the three of them combined, multiplied by 20 million. I love you, I _love_ you."

Everyone was bit surprised to hear Blaine say that he loved Kurt, but they figured that he didn't really know what he was saying, he could hardly walk straight as it was. The incident had sobered everyone up drastically. The music had stopped playing and it looked like the party was over, but that wasn't what had the kids upset, it was seeing Kurt looking so sad and hopeless.

"Kurt, let's forget about them. They're dirt. I suggest we get into pyjamas and watch movies. And someone has to move Brittany...she's still out cold on the floor," was Quinn's sensible suggestion.

They all agreed and Santana went to Brittany and laid her down on the couch near the TV, pushing her damp hair back from her forehead. Rachel, Puck and Finn helped arrange mattresses in the room and they all got out their sleeping bags and started getting changed.

* * *

><p>Kurt excused himself and took off to where he knew the bathroom was to get changed alone. This was partly so that his friends wouldn't see his bruises that were still making up a colourful patchwork on his body and also partly because he didn't want to feel even more vulnerable after what had happened. And his nose really ached and throbbed. He needed to take his pain medication. All that kissing and fooling around with Blaine hadn't helped it in the slightest. He quickly took a couple of pills, brushed his teeth and got dressed in his pyjamas. He emerged from the bathroom to face a concerned looking Blaine.<p>

"Kurtie left Blaine."

"Is that going to be my new nickname now?"

"I like it. I think it makes you sound adorable. Kurt, come back and join us, we're choosing what to watch."

Blaine tugged Kurt back into the huge basement room and they rejoined the group silently.

"Saw 3. Saw 3. Saw 3," the boys were chanting, much to everybody else's horror.

"Oh God no."

The girls, plus Kurt and Blaine, wanted a chick-flick or a Disney musical.

In the end they agreed on "She's The Man" because there were hot girls and boys in it and it was a really funny film. By the time they were halfway through it, at around 4am, most people had drifted off to sleep.

Brittany was sprawled on the couch and Santana had her head suspiciously close to Brittany's. The two of them looked cute together. Kurt had always rooted for them as a couple. Mike and Tina were fast asleep on one mattress. Artie, Sam and Quinn were still awake, watching the film seriously and laughing from time to time. Mercedes was snoring loudly from a couch that she had occupied earlier and Puck was puking his guts up in the bathroom. Finn and Rachel had drifted off to sleep not long ago. Finn, hilariously enough, had fallen asleep with his back to Rachel and Rachel was lying on her stomach, clearly affronted.

Kurt and Blaine had joined sleeping bags at one point and they were now cocooned inside one together. They were face to face and had their arms around each other and anyone who had seen them had commented on how positively adorable they looked. Kurt had drifted off to sleep first and Blaine had lain there for a while, watching the peaceful, angelic face and feeling the soft puffs of air that Kurt was breathing out, hit his face. Kurt's head was now tucked under Blaine's chin and Blaine decided that this was the way he always wanted to fall asleep from now on. Lying here with Kurt in his arms, was heaven on earth and Blaine wanted to spend eternity being like that, so tranquil, so safe, so loved.

Despite his drunkenness, he had forgotten nothing. Kurt had told him that he loved him and Blaine loved him back with all his heart. Although, things had turned sour towards the end, yesterday and today were without a doubt the best days that Blaine had ever experienced in his life.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that :) **

**Review if you have a spare minute. Tell me what you think or just chat with me!**

**Until next time...**


	14. Party At Rachel's Part 3

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bonjour mes amis! Sorry for the super late update. As you know I had exams and am now back from exam leave which means that I don't have as much time as before, so updates from now on will be less frequent. Sorry :( **

**But anyways, enjoy Part 3 of Rachel's sleepover!**

* * *

><p>Rachel was the first up that morning. She sat up in bed and winced, the effects of all the alcohol consumption taking its toll on her. Her head was pounding and feeling like she was about to throw up, she leapt to her feet and ran to the bathroom.<p>

Kurt stirred at the sound of someone's heavy footsteps go past him. He opened his eyes lazily and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The light becoming too much for him, he let his eyelids fall shut again and cuddled into the warmth which was pressing into his back. He realised with a start that strong arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him into whoever was behind him. He turned his head cautiously and felt relief wash over him as he was faced with Blaine's adorable sleeping face. His curls which were normally tame to some extent had managed to become wild and free in the night, the hair spilling over Blaine's forehead. Blaine had a contented smile on his face and was mumbling quietly in his sleep. A cuter sight, Kurt had never seen. He wriggled back so that he was pressed closer to Blaine and could feel Blaine's light breath breezing onto his bare shoulders.

Kurt had drifted back off to sleep again when voices startled him back into awakening.

"Oh God! We should record this," Santana was saying.

"Eww," Finn was protesting, "we have to wake them up before anything happens."

"Sshh he's doing it again."

"Guys, I feel uncomfortable listening to this..."

"Shut up Finn."

Everybody fell quiet apart from the mumbling and moaning coming from behind Kurt.

"Ooh yes. Like that. _Mhmmm._ I want to touch you and do unspeakable things to you...YES!..._oh Kurt_..."

Everybody let out a shocked intake of breath. Kurt, himself, was stunned and couldn't seem to move from where he was so comfortably positioned.

Was Blaine really having a _sex dream_ about him? In front of all their friends?

Come to think of it he felt very pleasurable himself. Was that...? No way.

Kurt had felt warmth against him earlier and said warmth was now hard. The hard thing that had been pressed against Kurt's ass was Blaine's erect cock. _Oh God._

"I'm so, _so_ close...any minute now Kurt..."

"Okay that's enough. KURT, BLAINE WAKE UP!" Finn yelled in their ears, panic clear in his voice.

Kurt shot up frantically, while Blaine flinched and blearily opened his eyes, muttering, "I was sleeping...good sleep."

"Blaine."

Blaine nuzzled into the now Kurt-less sleeping bag.

"_Whaat_?" he moaned, "can't you see I'm having a nice dream."

"Oh we can see that alright."

"Kuuuurt?"

"Good morning Blaine."

Blaine sat up animatedly and grinned at his boyfriend.

"I was just thinking about you..."

"Mhhm."

Kurt looked pointedly at Blaine's lap and the others averted their eyes, trying to pretend that they hadn't noticed Blaine's early morning boner and raging hormones. Blaine looked down at himself, puzzled and then flushed a deep red and buried his face under the sleeping bag.

"Oh...my..._God_."

Kurt chuckled and peeled the sleeping bag off of Blaine.

"Don't worry about it Blaine. It's very flattering."

"I didn't...did I?...Did I say anything?"

"Ermmm well now I know that you want to do unspeakable things to me."

"Oh, you think this is so funny don't you?"

Kurt smirked at Blaine and poked out his tongue. Blaine couldn't help but picture where that skilful, pink tongue had just been in the dream that he had been having. He trembled at the tangible thought of having the real thing licking up and down his cock and having Kurt's plump red lips wrapped around him and sucking on him softly.

He groaned.

He was letting himself think of things that he knew he shouldn't be thinking when the person he was thinking about was so close to him and the person he was thinking about's brother was in the room with him.

Kurt noticed the silence surrounding them and quickly nudged Blaine.

"Blaine, I think you've shocked everyone with your dirty mind."

Blaine flushed and he muttered a quick apology. The glee guys, apart from Finn erupted into laughter.

"Man! He's got you so whipped!"

After a few lewd comments and Finn's eagerness to change the topic of conversation, everyone started to get up, hungry and in need of food. Everyone was feeling pretty rough, even Puck who swore he was a pro at drinking. Rachel was in full blown panic as her eyes swept the room taking in the state that it was in. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, puddles where people had spilt their drinks and a small trail of vomit leading up to the bathroom. The stench was foul and Kurt, unable to stand it, fished his body spray out from his bag and sprayed the room with it thoroughly.

"There," he sniffed the air in satisfaction, "now it smells of Dior body spray...probably the best that it has ever smelled."

Blaine was currently nursing his sore head, which he claimed was throbbing and he was wincing pitifully. Kurt put a comforting hand on his back and spoke to him softly.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

Blaine smiled slightly.

"I remember that you and I did some really fun stuff in an empty room...stuff that I'd like to repeat...but other than that I remember nothing...well only small snippets of the night, like pushing a football guy and being really happy about a pebble for some reason. Why? I didn't do anything embarrassing did I? Oh my gosh, was I violent? Was I-"

"Blaine, shh. I was just wondering if you remembered...never mind," Kurt shrugged his shoulders and a slightly sad look came over his face.

Blaine wondered if he had done anything to upset him. Kurt, for his part, couldn't help the disappointment that invaded his mind. Blaine hadn't remembered Kurt bearing his heart to him. He had no recollection of anything whatsoever. He knew that it wasn't Blaine's fault. Blaine probably hadn't even meant it when he said it but Kurt knew that the words he had spoken to Blaine were the truth. His part of the truth anyway.

Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly, seeming to notice the way his smile had wavered and his body had tensed ever so slightly.

However before he could say anymore, Brittany came up to the pair of them and asked if they still had the awesome pebble from yesterday.

"No sweetie, Blaine dropped it somewhere so we're not sure where it's gone," Kurt said, soothingly, but I'll help you look for it if you want?"

"Yes please! I need to use it desperately!"

Kurt did not ask what for and instead nodded and got up from his and Blaine's shared mattress to help Brittany look for the pebble. Blaine watched forlornly as he eyed Kurt's retreating figure, wishing that he could remember all the events of the day before so that he could understand what had evidently upset Kurt. Blaine would hate to be the cause of the other boy's chagrin and tears. He could not stand the sight of Kurt unhappy...it just pulled at his heart strings and made him feel such strong internal protective feelings. It was almost as if he was a bear and he had to protect Kurt, the cub, from harm. His duty was to protect and if he did not protect Kurt, he failed his duty.

Blaine would have to talk to him.

Standing up and sighing, he made his way to the kitchen where everyone was gathered around on chairs dotted about the room eating pancakes and croissants. Blaine spotted Kurt sitting there with nothing on his plate but sipping a big OJ.

"You not eating anything?" he asked concernedly, sitting down next to him.

Kurt shook his head vigorously.

"No, what with the events of last night...I'd probably throw up if I ate right now. Besides, I hardly ever eat breakfast."

"You never eat breakfast?" Blaine exclaimed, eyes round and mouth open, "but breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you need all the food you can get, you're so skinny-"

"Blaine, drop it ok? I just don't eat breakfast."

Kurt regretted snapping, but was glad that Blaine was no longer speaking about it. The truth was, he had been used to being a Cheerio for so long that diets and weight watching was second nature to him. He was having trouble adjusting to not having someone breathing down his neck all the time about weight loss or weight gain or his shape and was simply sticking to the only thing that he knew. He was so new to the whole being unpopular thing and having a boyfriend and real friends that his regimented dieting was almost his anchor, stopping things from getting overwhelming. And besides, Kurt figured that it took a lot of effort to maintain his impeccable shape. He didn't want to be unpopular _and_ fat. Now that would be adding insult to injury.

One by one, the glee kids got picked up by their parents. Finn, Kurt and Blaine had taken the car so Finn drove them home, stopping at Blaine's house on the way to drop him off.

When Kurt and Blaine bade each other goodbye, it was with a chaste kiss and Blaine pulled away and watched the car leave, Kurt sitting sadly in his seat. He could feel that there was something going on, something important concerning the night before that Kurt wasn't letting on and it was causing uneasy friction between them. Blaine hoped that he would be able to find out what it was soon and solve the problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slight angsty ending there...**

**And the angst will continue because up next Sue and Jacob Ben Israel do some destructive plotting...**

**Drop me review/chat to me! **

**Make me happy, go on!**

**Until next time...**


	15. Plotting

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so so so so so so so so so so SOO sorry! I made you invisible sorry cookies. I have not updated for the longest time and I don't really have a valid excuse apart from that I am lazy and I was on holiday and yeah.**

**So.**

**I am very sorry.**

**Don't hate me. I have put two chapters up at the same time in an attempt to appease you and the 17th one shall be coming very soon. **

**Sooo in this chapter Sue and JBI are plotting to destroy Klaine. I have an OC in here...do tell me what you think of him. He will come off as quite charming and kind in this chapter but THIS IS A FALSE IMPRESSION. You will soon see why...**

* * *

><p>"Ok Afro, so the reason why I invited you into my office today is because of one Kurt Hummel and I need your help"<p>

Jacob Ben Israel had just been casually doing geography, sketching out oxbow lakes when he had heard that Sue Sylvester wanted to see him and here he was now, in a position that he wouldn't have wished on his worst enemies with Sue Sylvester clouding his line of vision and it sounded as if she was threatening him.

"As you know Hummel is no longer on the cheerios and the team has really suffered without him and his outstanding flexibility and vocal skills. I need him back."

Jacob gulped. This could not be good. Sue smiled slightly and Jacob began to fear the worst. If she made him consort with the fags he didn't know what he would do.

"The only thing standing in the way of porcelain and the cheerios is that wretched Grease-head. We need to break the two up so that porcelain will realise how much better life is when he is on top of the social ladder."

Jacob let out a discreet sigh of relief. So he wasn't going to be asked to do anything nice to them. That definitely improved things. He cocked his head at Sue expectantly, waiting for her to explain what his role in all of this would be.

"So your role in all of this is to find a suitably thick, but attractive football player and bring him to me. I will then blackmail him and he will be sent on a mission to win Porcelain's affections. Being the little whore that he is, he will no doubt be swayed from Hair-gel and realising that the only reason why he was willing to receive slushy facials is gone, he will get over this brief phase and will rejoin the cheerios."

Sue sighed in contentment, "this is definitely one of my better plans."

Jacob smiled with her, enjoying the feeling of inclusion for once. His pleasure was brief however because not two seconds later, Sue shouted, "now get the hell out of my office!"

Kurt entered the school that morning and was immediately flanked by Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.

"Hey hot stuff! Where's the other half?"

Kurt's face fell slightly, going unnoticed by the girls who had crowded round him and were babbling to him 60 miles an hour.

"The party was so good did you not think?"

"We're so glad to have you back Kurtie," Brittany said, nuzzling into his neck. Kurt stroked her hair fondly, a half smile on his face.

"Kurt, this may sound so sappy and do not tell anyone I said this but I like this you. You are so much happier and such a better person with Blaine. That makes me feel happier and _want_ to be a better person."

Kurt grinned fully now, eyes glistening with tears.

"_Oh San!"_

He threw his arms round her and squeezed her tight, never having felt happier about a choice he had made before. And even though he was a little annoyed at Blaine for having forgotten that he had spilled his heart to him, he decided that risking what they had by causing a fight was a stupid idea. He wanted to hold on to the best thing that had ever happened to him. He could not afford to lose Blaine. Not only because he knew he loved him with all his heart, but also because without Blaine he did not know how he would be able to cope in the halls of McKinley.

Things were really bad for him at the moment as was shown not one minute later when Kurt and the girls turned down a corridor where two or three jocks were gathered near a locker...Kurt's locker.

They were laughing and Kurt's heart sank as he approached. FAG was spray painted in massive black font over the front of his locker and the contents were currently strewn over the floor, bits of paper scrunched up, broken folders, soaking wet books.

Kurt froze and bit his lower lip, gnawing on it with his teeth and willing himself not to cry. The girls let out cries of anger and outrage and immediately began to shout at the jocks. Kevin was amongst them, Kurt noticed. He stayed away for as long as he could until one guy noticed him and leered at him.

"McKinley's resident fag everyone!" he shoved Kurt into his spray painted locker and smiled at him cruellly,"What? Too scared to speak? Too scared to fight? Where are your guts? You probably left all of your courage in mummy's arms before leaving for school this morning!"

Kurt felt anger flash through him as the guy smirked at him and felt tears well up in his eyes at the mention of his mother. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, sorry that it had come to this, especially when he was firmly opposed to violence of any kind.

He lunged at the guy and punched him in the face. There was a loud smacking sound and the boy staggered back, wincing and clutching his sore face.

"You fucking imbecile. You and your friends are thicker than cement if you think that I have no guts! Are you fucking stupid?"

The three boys looked at him in shock and the girls grinned. Santana shook her head, letting her hair out, "I am from Lima heights so I am used to this kind of thing. Problem is for you, I carry razorblades with me at all times," she brandished one and continued, "so you better get the fuck out and leave my boy Kurt alone or I will _end _you"

The boys looked scared and backed away slightly.

"Yeah keep on walking. Go on"

The boys gave them one last look and then walked away. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and turned away from the others, not wanting to look at them right now and see their looks of pity.

"Thanks," he muttered to them and he quickly left, although he could hear them calling his name. He just wanted to be alone right now; he was so unused to this treatment and did not remember how to deal with it. He went into the bathroom and ran his hands under the tap, feeling the cool water cleansing them. He then brought his wet hands to his face and closed his eyes, wishing that Blaine was here to comfort him. Blaine had a dental appointment today and would not be coming into school until after lunch which meant that Kurt was left feeling alone and vulnerable.

Kurt started when he heard a toilet flush, not having realised that he had company. He quickly wiped at his face to hide the fact that he had been crying and kept his head bowed over the sink.

The boy came out of the cubicle and went over to Kurt.

"Hey, I heard you were crying, are you ok?"

Kurt figured that it was stupid to conceal anything since the boy had heard him anyway and was actually being nice to him.

He didn't really recognise him, apart from his distinguished football jacket illustrating his identity as a jock. Kurt wondered why a jock of all people would be nice to him.

"I'm Nathan."

"Kurt."

"I know. Everyone knows who you are."

The boy smiled at him, elbowing him.

Kurt wasn't quite sure what to make of the boy. He was of a medium build and was rather skinny so did not look threatening like all of the other jocks. He had reddish brown hair, cropped quite short and dark brown eyes. He did not have the typical jock look at all and although he was not Kurt's type, he wasn't bad looking. His attitude seemed off for a football player. They all looked down on Kurt but this guy was friendly and seemed to be oblivious to the apparent "scandal" that Kurt had caused when he ditched his popularity for the school nerd. It was nice to have someone so unaware of everything.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"

Kurt debated in his head about whether he should tell the boy or not, but figured that if the worst came to the worst the boy would just leave and not speak to him again.

"Well...some jocks spray painted fag onto my locker and messed everything up inside...and I just miss the way things used to be..."

"I'm sorry. I don't stick to the school's social ladder, I just do whatever and I'm mostly alone but I apologise for what they did even though I am technically one of them...but are you..."

"Gay? Yes. And I am proud of who I am. You can say what you want but that will not change."

Kurt looked at Nathan defiantly but Nathan just smiled and said quietly, "well that's good because so am I."

Kurt gaped at him.

"Y-you are?"

"Yep. How do you fancy getting a bite to eat after school so we can get to know each other. There's this Coffee place called the Lima Bean, it's awesome."

"Ye-yeah I'd like that. Getting to know each other. Until now I only thought there were two gays in the school, Blaine and me."

"Who's Blaine?"

"My boyfriend."

Nathan smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"Ah. Of course a sexy guy like you has a boyfriend. I would've nabbed you myself if I had gotten there in time."

Kurt laughed.

"Thanks Nathan, you really have cheered me up."

"Well I reckoned you needed it when I heard you sniffling. But Kurt, just for your information, even when you are crying you look beautiful."

Kurt realised that Nathan was flirting with him and he blushed, flattered nonetheless. The only person who had ever called him beautiful was Blaine.

"Well thanks and see you later?"

"Kurt, anytime. Just call me when or if you ever need someone."

Nathan hugged Kurt and pulled him close, using the opportunity to breath in Kurt's delicious scent. Kurt seemed a little startled at the sudden affection but Nathan felt like doing a dance of victory as Kurt moulded into his clutch. He had come to him so willingly. It had been too easy. Soon Kurt and Blaine would be over and then Nathan would be able to have Kurt and his pants all to himself. Yes, the plan was working and Kurt was falling right into it.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the next chapter is already here. Read on...**

**And review if you can! Tell me what you think of Nathan :D**


	16. Jealousy And Hormones

Strange And Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Without any further ado smutty times for chapter 16!**

**Enjoy and review if you can!**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Kurt and Nathan developed a close friendship and they hung out whenever Kurt wasn't hanging out with Blaine. Kurt had introduced Blaine to Nathan but Blaine had not warmed to him at all. In fact, Blaine was getting slightly jealous of all the attention that Kurt was giving Nathan.<p>

The two of them would link hands and cuddle and whenever they did this Blaine felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. It was blatantly obvious that Nathan had a crush on Kurt. His lust-filled eyes gave everything away. He would stare at Kurt for too long, eyes always lingering on Kurt's perfectly shaped ass when Kurt walked away. He never ceased to be rude or obnoxious to Blaine in Kurt's presence and when the two of them were left alone, Nathan was even less friendly, often just sitting there in cold silence until Kurt came back.

Kurt was pretty oblivious, just excited about the new friend he had made, believing Nathan just to have a flirtatious personality when Blaine complained about it.

_"He's not flirting with me Blaine, he knows that I'm taken...that's just his way."_

Blaine did not believe that was Nathan's way for a second. He was becoming suspicious and paranoid. He could not lose Kurt. Kurt meant everything to him. Kurt was his anchor. It was as if the pair were bound by an invisible force and Blaine did not know what he would do without his other half.

Blaine was really trying to hold back these insecurities but Nathan was making it impossible.

The three of them were currently sitting in the Lima Bean and Kurt and Nathan were laughing at something Nathan had said.

"Oh Nate!" Kurt was saying as he spilled some coffee," look what you made me do!"

He slapped Nathan's shoulder affectionately and Nathan grinned.

The two of them continued talking while Blaine sat quietly trying to control the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. _Damn Nathan. Screw him. That little fucking bastard-_

"Blaine?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Blaine was pleased to see that Nathan's smile wavered.

"Are you ok? You've been really quiet."

Blaine smiled weakly.

"I'm fine...you know I think that I'm just going to go home. Lots of homework to do."

Blaine got up to leave, muttering excuses and Kurt stood up too, looking concerned.

"Wait Blaine! I'll come with you! You're my ride home anyway."

Nathan was now frowning, much to Blaine's delight.

"Kurtie, what about me?" he pouted.

"Sorry Nate but I need to spend some quality time with my boyfriend now. I'll see you tomorrow"

Blaine gave Nathan a wide grin.

"Yeah I expect we'll be rather occupied, if you know what I mean so you can see Kurt another day."

He nudged Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt giggled and kissed his lips gently.

"I look forward to it," he whispered.

Nathan looked sour but put on a happy face when Kurt came over to give him a goodbye hug. Nathan's arms wrapped around Kurt's lithe frame and he held him close and tight, much too close for Blaine's liking. And Blaine was infuriated to see that his hands were almost at the level of Kurt's ass.

"Hey!" Kurt said pushing him away playfully.

Nathan just smirked and said, "bye gorgeous and Blaine."

Blaine shot a glare in his direction and then wrapped an arm round Kurt's waist, placed a deliberate kiss on his porcelain cheek and marched them away to his car.

Twenty minutes later found Kurt and Blaine in a heavy make out session on Blaine's sofa. Kurt was spread out beneath him, legs parted and Blaine was slotted between them. Their cocks were rubbing together in the most delightful way, the friction of the two hard cocks, covered only by their pants making both boys moan in pleasure. Blaine was pressing hot kisses all down Kurt's chest, worshipping each and every part of him. He took one of Kurt's nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, Kurt moaning and growing harder under his touch. Blaine kept licking at the nipple until it was hard and brown. He then brought his mouth back to Kurt's and slid his hand under Kurt's head to wind his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck to deepen the kiss. Kurt's hands were running all over his body, needy and desperate.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed into Blaine's mouth and he suddenly rocked his hips into Blaine's. Blaine's hips could not help but jerk at the gesture and soon they were allowing themselves to thrust their hips together, rocking erratically and both moaning every time they felt their sensitive cocks rub together. Blaine found himself teetering to the edge as his stomach clenched and unclenched familiarly.

Crying out, he came hard and fast, the world whitening around the edges and his hips stuttering forward and then Kurt was crying out too, letting Blaine's name fall from his lips shakily and he thrashed around, looking so beautiful in his orgasmic pleasure that Blaine could not tear his eyes away from him. His _boyfriend. His._

Kurt smiled, his eyelids drooping and Blaine pulled him in for a long breathy kiss. Eventually they pulled apart. They quickly fell asleep like that on the sofa, wrapped together, with Blaine's legs entwined in Kurt's and Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist as they snuggled together, content and sated.

When they woke up a few hours later, Kurt frantically shot up from the warmth that was Blaine and winced at the uncomfortable stickiness in his briefs. At the disturbance of peace and quiet, Blaine looked up blearily and saw Kurt hopping around with one shoe on trying to find his shirt.

"Hey, hey what's up?"

"I forgot to tell my dad that I was coming to yours and it's now like 9pm and he's going to be so worried."

Kurt continued looking around and growled in frustration, "where's my damn phone?"

"Hey come here."

Kurt pouted and sat between Blaine's legs allowing Blaine to wrap his arms round him and cuddle him.

"It will be fine. I'll come with you and explain..."

"No, no, it's not like that. It's the worry. He doesn't like not knowing where I am...in case I might be in trouble."

"You see my parents don't give a shit. They're never home and when they are they just ignore me. They don't want a gay for a son," Blaine said bitterly.

"That's awful! Is the fact that you're gay the reason why they are never home?"

"Work has always been more important to them than family but they like to keep up this appearance to everyone that we are a big happy family. I think that's the only reason why they haven't kicked me out yet. They don't acknowledge who I am or anything. Hell, if they knew what we just did on their couch, I would probably be being beaten up by my dad now."

"I hate them already."

"Yup."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, craning his neck awkwardly and rubbing his nose into the corner of Blaine's mouth, wincing slightly because it was still sensitive after being broken several weeks ago. Blaine stroked his hair, something that only he had the privilege of doing.

Kurt broke the comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you told me that. I'm glad we can share things like that and talk about important stuff and if you ever need to get out of this big, lonely house, come over. I have my dad, who can be quite scary to other people I guess, but he's really a big softie, my stepmom, Carole, and of course, Finn."

Blaine cleared his throat, hesitating to ask the rather delicate question that he had always skirted around.

"Kurt...your mom...where is she?"

Kurt was silent for a while and Blaine was about to open his mouth to say that it didn't matter and to forget it when Kurt spoke.

"She died when I was 8."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry."

And he really was. Nobody should have to go through that. And at such a young age. Clearly Kurt was still very affected by it.

"Her name was Elizabeth. I got my middle name from her. My dad says her and I are very alike and that she could sing like nobody else. A voice like an angel. I remember she used to sing to me every night to help me go to sleep...there's this dressing table in my dad's room that I spilled her perfume onto when I was younger. Every once in a while, when I'm feeling sad or I miss her, I go there and breathe in her scent, to remember her. She would've liked you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me."

"It feels good to get it out there, you know. I'm not used to talking about my feelings and my past with anyone. This-this is new. And I like it."

Kurt smiled and Blaine forgot all about Nathan and his jealousy. Kurt and him had something special and Blaine loved him, although he had not said it yet. As Kurt had said, nobody could touch them or what they had. And Blaine believed that, with all his heart.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely hope you enjoyed that. And once again apologies for not updating for so long! I feel really bad about that.**

**I hope you will forgive me and take time to review because I love to hear from y'all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time lovelies...<strong>


End file.
